


In the Backwoods Company

by ridgeline



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Before TEW1, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Hate Speech, Hurt No Comfort, It's an Italian Taunt Sebastian, M/M, Major Spoilers, Mostly Just Cops and Robbers Story, Porn With Plot, anger issues, ←Still PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 克里姆森市从来不是一个平静的地方，KCPD中央分局最近正在焦头烂额，他们对正在市内活动频繁、以模特为目标的那个连环杀手没有任何头绪。凶杀组组长Sebastian Castellanos过度酗酒，过度工作，并且希望没有人知道他的秘密，这是在案件调查中某一天发生的故事。





	1. Pour up

**Author's Note:**

> IT WAS A FUCKING PWP OK. HOPE I WILL LISTEN TO MYSELF.
> 
> IT WAS A FUCKING PWP MAN.
> 
> 标题来自The Wild Feathers的Backwoods Company，开头引用的歌词来自Kendrick Lamar的Swimming Pools，派对中的歌曲分别是The Kills的What New York Used To Be和N.W.A的Fuck The Police.

_Some people like the way it feels, some people wanna kill their sorrows._

 

 

早上八点的时候中央分局又开了一次简报会，用巡警大队的集合室充当会议室，凶杀组，巡警，从盗车组和劫盗组借调过来的几个探员围在桌子旁边，都在吃附近的早午餐店送来的咸牛肉三明治和椒盐卷饼。一半人在喝咖啡，剩下的看起来昏昏欲睡。专案小组的负责人在白板前写字，剩下的几个探员坐在第一排，看起来已经快累垮了。实际上，在这个时候，都还有两个专案组的探员在外面，做上门访谈。

这一次媒体出奇地合作，没有给连环杀手取耸人听闻的绰号，但打进热线的电话依然有增无减。一个连环杀手正在克里姆森市活动，目标是年轻漂亮的时装模特，而且至今仍然在逍遥法外，无论哪个方面都足够耸动。晚间新闻已经制作了好几期特辑，在节目内容从‘这个残忍而且病态的凶手到底是谁’变成‘真正的问题是：为何我们的警察为何如此无能’之前的时间已经不多了。有谣言说上面正在讨论向FBI求助，但目前来看，情况依然不容乐观。

Sebastian站在会议室门口，穿着一件从巡警队长那里借来的大号制服，双手环抱在胸前，看着负责专案组的Miles警长介绍现场情况。Sebastian依然感觉醉醺醺的，但希望没人看出来，他看着Miles在白板上用红色马克笔写下： _职业？动机？_ 上面一排是已知的嫌疑人的相片，周围划着无数黑色的线，下面则是所有受害者的相片，全部放大了，一张张年轻而微笑的脸看着镜头。模特，芭蕾舞者，雄心勃勃的艺术家，都是年轻漂亮的女孩子。

就像牛奶盒上贴着的一寸相片， _你见过我吗？_ Sebastian模糊地想。你很难去想象在这些脸上会发生什么坏事，感觉起来很遥远。

上面已经批准，明天局里再调一半人手出来，再组织一场针对商业区的废弃建筑和码头的搜查，Miles说，写下 _搜查_ 两个大字。地检这会儿正在加急签发搜索令，警察工会和市政厅都已经同意把这个月的加班时间延长到75个小时，双倍工资。会议室里面传来一声口哨，以及寥寥的几声欢呼和掌声，前面一排探员都耷拉着眼皮，他们都累了。

Sebastian举起一只手。

“那上门访谈怎么办？”他说，“我们的进度已经落后，第三天了，SOHO区还没有覆盖完。”

“12分局同意借两组巡警过来，”站在会议室另一边的巡警队长接话，“可以让他们配合邻里守望队。”

下面响起了一片窃窃私语的声音，跨区执法从来不是一件受欢迎的事情，即使是大案也不例外，人手不足是一回事，但没有任何警员愿意被看作无能。Kidman在人群里看向Sebastian，他的搭档——Joseph坐在她旁边。他俩的表情也很疲倦，他们一起追查另外一件入室抢劫杀人案子已经两个星期了，仍然没有线索。上次部门汇报里，Joseph说他们还在等鉴证证据，法证部那边的队伍已经排到了下下个月，首席法医连续加班72个小时了，大案之前一切都得往后排。

“缉毒组呢？”Sebastian说，无视他们，突然有了一种强烈的来上一杯的渴望。

“缉毒组希望能够提供帮助，但他们现在人手也很紧。”负责分局部门联系和协作的Peters队长说，“Kakrsky队长表示细节无可奉告。”

大概是边境上的毒贩又开始活动了，那么有组织犯罪组也抽不出人，Sebastian琢磨，挫败感涌了上来。嫌疑犯挑了一个几乎完美的时机，他/她不可能知道这一点。初学者的运气。

这个词几乎带着一种讽刺的意味。

所有人都仍然在看着他，等待着。

视线让他不自在，突然有了一种仿佛无处藏身的感觉，Sebastian挠了挠头发，心不甘情不愿地走到讲台上面。视线依然全部集中在他的身上，突然，Sebastian意识到了自己穿着的四天没换的衬衫，两个星期没刮的胡子，左手食指和中指上的绷带，以及嘴里的酒气。他已经喷了须后水掩饰，很重的须后水，但只要有人站得足够近，他们可能还是能闻出来。

他的胃抽搐了一下。

“那么就让12分局协助吧，视情况可能还需要一组，”Sebastian说，慢吞吞地，“除了日常工作之外，我会负责上门访谈，集中整理所有资料。”

“但是Castellanos警长……”

“交通组可以抽出两个人来，Lewis刚休完产假，Peterson可以参加夜间的访问。既然有额外的加班时间，那就利用起来吧，探员全部加班。到下个星期为止，我希望用六个小组覆盖完整个地区，当然，我自己也会参加上门访谈。”

在交头接耳的探员之间，Joseph看着他，双手环抱在胸前，眉毛皱起，一言不发，像是Sebastian刚刚在他面前崩溃且燃烧起来了。Joseph知道的很可能比Sebastian想让他知道的多，在很多方面都是。但Joseph不会说出口，他就可以装作没看到。

Sebastian看向下面坐着的所有警探。

“我能做到的。”他说，对自己点了点头。

在会议室里分配完访问区域后，Sebastian上了一辆斑马车，他和搭档的巡警Whiteman在两天之内预计要从40街2号访问到51街，五分之一个SOHO区。这一带在经历了七十年代的房地产热和九十年代末期的网络泡沫之后，又再次因为便宜的租金吸引了大量大学生、年轻的单身临时工和艺术家入住。但整个地区还是没有完全摆脱长期荒废之后的颓相，开发商也还没有介入进来，所以仍然仿佛一个位于市中心的迷你底特律，社会设施和治安一向堪忧，当连环杀手出现的时候，附近的房租也跟着一落千丈。Sebastian一边看地图，一边在车上一口气喝了三杯美式咖啡，终于感觉注意力集中了起来，并且在呕意冒出来的时候忍住了。

在街边停好车后，Sebastian拿出文件夹，建议他们各自去访问住户，以便于提高效率，Whiteman指出这不符合行动手册规定，更不安全，但被Sabastian和Sebastian的职位说服了。他应该感觉到罪恶感，但是实际上他什么都没感觉到。

他已经很长一段时间都没有感觉到过任何东西了。

已经是上午十点，但街道上依然没什么人，荒芜得如同月球表面。Sebastian按下门铃后，来应门的绝大多数人看起来都仍然处于刚起床和还没起床之间。他们基本上都穿着污渍斑斑的T恤和宽松的裤子，参杂着一两个穿着昂贵西装的家伙，身上散发着酒气，要么是大白天就开始喝酒，要么是派对了一晚上还没睡下去；还有一个全身赤裸裸的家伙，站在门口，双手环抱在胸前，若无其事地和Sebastian聊天，仿佛一切都很正常，他并没有让自己的卵蛋在微风中轻轻摇晃。

百分之八十的人都态度傲慢，谈话内容不知所云，稍微有点躲躲闪闪，至少有六个住户发现外面站着的是警察后，就猛地把门关上，屋子里传来奔跑和冲马桶的声音。希望他们明白过量大麻会让马桶堵塞，冲不下去。

至于案子，不，所有人什么都不知道，没有人看到那块空地上是否出现过可疑的人。很多住户都很热心，希望能够提供帮助，但他们真的没有看到任何东西，因为他们很忙，几乎不出门，真的、真的很忙，有几个家伙（男女皆有）还问了一下Sebastian能不能处理跟踪狂前男友。Sebastian填好上门访谈的表格，给了几个法律建议，挡掉所有关于调查进度的问题，拒绝了一次请他去做很严肃、很有政治意味的模特的邀请，不会付工资，当然。

“真的吗？”Sebastian耐心地重复，假装在笔记本上做笔记，“也许你可以试着再回想一下？任何细节都会有帮助。”

“不，不，说真的，你为什么不去凯撒那里试试呢？他们一直营业到早上四点。”所有的标准答案都是这样。

在5号楼的二楼，Sebastian发现一个楼梯转角摆满了巨大的阴茎石膏雕塑，各种角度各种状态都有，没有任何说明。除了断断续续的头痛之外，他感觉这档子关于艺术的事情正在缓慢而坚定地变得让人心烦。

SOHO区绝大多数的工作室和公寓都是用工厂和旧式公寓楼改建的，很多都没有电梯，而且楼梯又长又陡，堆满了各种杂物。大部分走廊上满是呕吐物和尿痕，弥漫着恶臭。走访到第7号楼的时候，Sebastian的髋骨就开始支撑不住了，疼痛而且使不上力气，他又坚持走了两层，和几个戴着动物头套的家伙说完话后，又抓着扶手，缓慢地下楼，希望等下休息一会儿，最好再来一杯白兰地，想象一下总是可以的。

但刚踏出第一步，一阵天旋地转的感觉就让他险些跌倒，Sebastian双手攥着扶手，眼前闪烁着金星。他的右腿毫无用处地垂在楼梯上，膝盖颤抖，无法动弹而且剧烈地疼痛，仿佛下一秒就会撕裂开来，让他头朝下栽到最后一阶去。

在恐惧之中，Sebastian剧烈地喘息，紧攥着扶手，缓慢地把沉重的身体挪动到平台上。关节又恢复了作用，总算站稳了。

他深深地呼吸，然后俯下身去。在干呕声中，苦涩的唾液从颤抖的嘴里滴到了台阶上。

Sebastian一直等到自己重新平静下来，才一屁股坐下。他颤抖着用袖子擦干净嘴，双手捂住脸，缓慢地呼吸，脑袋感觉仿佛被铁锤打过一样。

不知道从哪里传来一阵笑声，混合着儿童电视节目的声音，隐隐约约地回荡在楼梯天井里。

真是糟透了。他琢磨。

下午两点的时候，Sebastian访问完了10号楼，走到十字路口，才发现所谓的凯撒是一家位于街角的酒吧，以及餐厅，以及咖啡馆，以及任何为饥饿的艺术家和修车工人准备的社交场合。门口的小铜牌上写着营业时间是上午十一点到晚上四点。

他记下来，然后推门进去。

酒吧里面光线昏暗，但意外地很干净，红木吧台狭长而光亮，搭配被刷洗得漂白的地板，酒吧里面散落着红漆桌椅，中间是一张方正而古老的长桌，旁边围着一圈没有扶手的椅子。店里已经有几个客人了，各自坐在那里，喝着咖啡，打发时间。吧台上放着玻璃罩罩着的点心，酒保在用一块抹布擦一个尺寸大得惊人的杯子，缓慢而仔细。

酒保背后的架子上放着满满一架的瓶子，不少瓶身上都写着名字，竟然都是些罕见的好酒。Sebastian刻意移开了视线，喉头颤动了一下，举起脖子上挂着的证件，给酒保看了一眼。

“那是做什么的？”Sebastian说，对着杯子努了努嘴。

“调极端危险潜水艇用的。”酒保回答。

“什么东西？”

“喝下去你的脑子就死了。”

 _听起来我正需要来上一杯，_ Sebastian想。

他希望自己没有说出声来。

按照惯例的流程，Sebastian问了酒保几个问题，没有得到什么新信息，技术部早就过来把监控镜头的录像带拿走了，和周围其他商店的一样。Sebastian填好表格，感觉胃依然在翻搅，提醒在昨晚的 _事故_ 之后，他依然什么都没吃。他看了一眼菜单，点了美式咖啡和今日特餐，克制住要酒水单的冲动，独自在一个角落坐下。

陆陆续续地不断有人进来，有的三五成群，有的独自一人，围在吧台旁边。Sebastian观察了一会儿后，又揉了揉鼻梁，感觉眼前闪烁着白色的条纹，他双肩耸起，抵抗身体深处那种酸软的感觉。靠墙的桌子上放了一台意式咖啡机，镀铬的机身显得有些年头了，正在发出让人感觉舒适的嗡嗡声。新鲜咖啡和油炸食物的气味弥漫在空气里，他的手指触碰着干净的桌面，几乎有一种超现实的感觉，仿佛有人把他从暗沉而无休无止的警务工作里拽了出来，扔进某种更舒适，更井井有条，如同刚从烘干机里拿出来再折叠好的生活。

他感觉很疲倦。

Sebastian揉了揉脸，把手里的文件在桌子上铺开，准备整理一下，至少做一个索引，避免再一次深夜加班。

“你好，”有人说，“抱歉我的冒昧，不过你是警察，对吗？”

有一会儿Sebastian没反应过来，只是抬起头，发现什么也没看到。

“有什么问题吗？”他说，转过脸去。

那人坐在离Sebastian不远的一张桌子旁边，背靠着墙。他是独自一人，但打扮得仿佛正在度假，穿着一件浅紫色的西装马甲，没有外套，一条艳丽的黄色丝巾遮住喉咙，从衬衫领子之间露出来。他面前的小桌上放着一个古董咖啡杯，一碟吃了一半的拿破仑，还有一把打开的小刀，放在甜点盘旁边。

面对Sebastian的视线，这个陌生人无动于衷，只是缓慢地拿起一条手帕，擦了擦嘴，然后折好手帕，塞进马甲的口袋里。他推开椅子，站了起来，朝Sebastian走来，在桌前停步。

一股淡淡的、甜腻的气味随之而来，漂浮在空气里。

他一脸感兴趣地打量Sebastian，然后伸出一只手。

“Stefano Valentini，摄影师，也算是艺术家。”

这个时候，Sebastian才意识到刚刚听到的那几句话有口音。有一瞬间，他发现自己在盯着眼前那只被皮手套包裹的手，一动不动，如同那是某种陌生的的动物。

过了一秒之后，Sebastian缓慢地伸出手，握住那个陌生人的手，摇晃了一下。

“Castellanos，警察，不是艺术家。”

“嗯，看出来了。”Valentini说，对他的幽默感不怎么感冒，“我想我还没有这个荣幸见过你，不过我曾经参加过你们的调查。”

“嗯？你是……”

“当然，不幸的是在这起可怕的案件里，我扮演的是一个不太好的角色。Emily是我的一位老朋友，在发现……嗯，现场后，你们来找我问过话。”

Emily Lowe，第四个受害者，在市中心的森林公园里被发现，暴力而残破的画面在Sebastian的眼前闪烁，反胃而挥之不去。现场布置的精细程度远超过之前的，凶手一定花了很多时间，而且不慌不忙，狗娘养的已经变得相当自信和大胆了。一对带着狗的徒步旅行的夫妻发现了这个现场，第一时间赶过去的Wong探员说发现者彻底崩溃了，不过也不怪他们。他传真回来的相片，让整个组的探员都摇头，负责放大的Karls第二天直接请假了。

“——我有幸提供了一些信息，可惜不是很多，真希望能帮上更多忙。唉，整个事情都让人心碎，真可怕，不是吗？”Vanlentini继续说。

“什么？”Sebastian说，终于回过神来。

“你们的工作一定很困难。”Valentini冲他和善地点了点头，仿佛完全没有注意到他的走神。“要付出巨大的努力才能……”

“还好。”

“真谦逊。话说回来，知道警方还在跟进让人感到很安心。所以你们又开始上门访问了吗？”

“唔。”

“在这附近？啊，我们有什么需要注意的吗？”

“我真的不能说太多。”

“好吧，我理解，我理解。如果有什么需要帮助的，请一定要提出来，不要担心麻烦。”

啊，一个鼹鼠。

在查案过程里时不时会出现这样的人，问这问那，打听情况，想了解警察到底在做什么，想和穿着制服的人套近乎，热切地想要帮忙。Sebastian一动不动，打量Valentini：个子不高，体型瘦削，一张相当神经质的脸。整齐的黑发梳到一边，遮住右眼，颧骨上可以隐约看到粉红色的疤痕组织痕迹。 _车祸？_

Sebastian回想去年的敏感度培训里学到的对被害者的家属——朋友？——说的安抚性话语，但发现自己一句想不起来。他的脑子仿佛沉在一片深深的泥沼里面，迟钝而麻木。

“我真的……”他说，张了张嘴，尴尬地停住了，不知道说什么好。

正在这个时候，菜终于上上来了，一个大号盘子放在Sebastian面前。满满一盘炒蛋，炸番茄和煎香肠堆在旁边，中间是几朵炸过的南瓜花，然后是一大杯美式咖啡，看起来很是振奋人心。另外一个盘子里放着一片奶油硬糖派，巧克力色的派皮上加了一大勺打发奶油，“赠送的。”侍应生说，点了点头，转身走开了。

他开始动手给咖啡加糖和奶，同时注意到Valentini看着咖啡杯，瑟缩了一下，Sebastian皱起眉头，感到不明所以。

“啊，不打扰你用餐了，”Vanletini说，又伸出一只手，“很高兴认识你，Castellanos警员。”

Sebastian放下糖勺，再次和他握了一下手。

“也很高兴认识你。”他机械地说。

“是我的荣幸，顺便，能请你喝一杯吗？”

“谢谢，不用了。”Sebastian说，“我还在工作。”

Valentini看起来还想说什么，但他最终没有说出来，只是点了点头，终于走开了，回到他的桌子前面坐下。

Sebastian拿起胡椒罐，在炒蛋上加了一点，他再拿起盐瓶，忽略自己手指的轻微颤抖。

是什么出卖了他？是发红的鼻尖，还是脸上的蜘蛛状毛细血管？嘴里散发的味儿？抖得停不下来的手指？左手手指上绑着的绷带？还是说他脸上难道有一种饥肠辘辘的表情，让人大老远就能看出来？

_是什么让一个完全的陌生人看出了我是一个他妈的酒鬼？_

手指的颤抖停下来了，他放下盐瓶，面无表情地叉起一根香肠，开始吃午饭。

食物做得还不错，但吃了几口之后，Sebastian就开始感到后悔，油腻的食物让他直犯恶心，胃痛苦地拧紧，他又扒了两口之后，很快就失去了食欲，大口喝咖啡冲下嘴里的炒蛋。Sebastian盯着盘子，琢磨自己至少应该要一杯啤酒，解一下这该死的宿醉。但是他转过头，看了一眼对面躲在报纸后面的Valentini，知道那是个坏主意。

他又埋头对付炸番茄和香肠了一会儿，决定让花掉的每一美元都物有所值。但宿醉又回来了，仿佛一场严重的感冒，让Sebastian头痛，眼睛发干，喉咙酸涩。他渴望着威士忌，也许更好的：伏特加。

叉子在食物里搅来搅去，最后也没能全部吃掉，只能把盘子推到一边。Sebastian看了一眼头顶的禁烟标志，在桌子上放了17美元，径直朝男厕所走去。

厕所里面同样有禁烟标志，但很安静，Sebastian反锁了隔间的门，把马桶盖放下，一屁股坐了上去。他拿出手机，准备跟进侦破进度。Sebastian首先打给法证部，首席法医的助手声音疲倦地告诉他，毒理报告还需要三天。第二个电话，技术部，执勤的分析员说受害人的笔记本的解锁很顺利，几个小时后就能拿到里面的信息，但问题是，现代人的电子产品实在太多了，他们至今还没有检查完第二个受害者的手机。交通组的汇报是终于看完了十字路口的监控录像，没什么线索，不出所料。巡警支队想知道能不能解除第51街的禁止通行禁令了，回答：不知道。他们听起来不是很高兴。

Sebastian揉了揉太阳穴，拨下最后一个电话，希望能有点好消息。他把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，耐心地等待，手开始卷起外套的袖子。

隔间外面传来开门的声音，有人走了进来。关门，脚步声走来走去，皮鞋跟在瓷砖上啪嗒作响。停顿，拉下拉链的声音，尿液溅在小便槽里面的声音，一阵低沉的叹息。

拨号声还在继续，一声，两声，三声，终于有人接了起来，是凶杀组本周负责接电话的Johansen。“喂？”他说。

“是我，Castellanos。怎么样了？”

“报一下警员号，再描述一下你桌子上放了什么。”

“性感泳装美女日历，别闹了。搜查那边情况怎么样？”

“没什么进展，他们搜查完公园了，Charles那组发现了点东西，正在送去法证那里，不过别抱太多指望。对了，你今天值夜班吗？”

“不知道。怎么了？”

“嗯。”

“快说。”

Sebastian的手抚摸过嘴唇，烦躁的感觉冒了出来。 _坏消息。_ 他想。

“嗯，唔，这个，你今晚九点之前恐怕得回局里一趟。”

“为什么？”

“上面刚刚通知的，局长要上晚上十点的特别节目，呼吁广大市民踊跃提供消息，安抚一下民心，之类之类的。”

“那和我有什么关系？”

“得喂观众点新东西，让他们知道警察有在工作。说真的，按时回来，别和上次一样，老大对你已经很恼火了。”

“我知道了。”

“ _说真的，_ Sebastian。”

Sebastian挂了电话。

有一会儿他一动不动，听着外面的声音。水龙头打开再关上，洗手烘干机嗡嗡作响，皮鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音停下，一阵柔和的咳嗽声。

然后大门关上了。

Sebastian看着卷起的袖子，他摸索着找到了贴在手臂内侧的尼古丁贴片，抓住翘起的一点，撕了下来，扔到垃圾桶里，第二片和第三片同样，苦涩的味道弥漫在他的喉咙里，混合着氨水的气味。他从怀里掏出烟盒，扯掉塑料包装，抖出一根烟，叼在嘴上，两只手捧着打火机，点着烟头。他深深地吸了一口。让烟雾在肺里闷烧了一会儿，再吐出来。Sebastian的脑袋靠着隔间的墙壁，闭上眼睛，手指攥着烟盒，嘴里满是灰烬的味道。

四周一片寂静，门反锁着，没有出口，也没有入口。没有什么事情需要他去做和想，脑海里的鬼魂们安静了下来，他的心重新变成了一个空荡荡的房间，仿佛一个封闭而光亮的白色小世界，安全地藏在阴影下面。

他缓慢地呼吸，希望这一刻的宁静可以被装进瓶子里，在需要的时候再倒出来，让他一饮而尽。

忘记一切。

从厕所出来之后，Sebastian注意到那个艺术家的位置已经空了，莫名其妙地感觉松了口气。酒吧里面的人更多了，看起来都睡眼惺忪，呆滞地盯着自己面前的马克杯，很可能注意不到除此之外的任何东西。酒保仍然在吧台里面，用软布擦拭杯子，仿佛他有一整个下午的时间做这件事，而每个下午都很漫长。

Sebastian和酒保点了下头算作致意，在正准备走出门的时候，突然停了下来。他发现自己左右看了一下，仿佛准备作案之前的小偷。没有人在看他，没有人认识他。对这些人来说，他谁也不是。

下午会很漫长，他咀嚼着这个念头。

缓慢地，Sebastian步伐自然地走到吧台前面，停留了一下，一只胳膊横在吧台上，背对着其他人，低下头。他要了一杯威士忌。

酒保眼皮都没抬一下，从吧台下面拿出一个杯子，放在纸垫上。他倒了一指，然后看了Sebastian一眼，又加了一指，加了冰，推到他面前。

Sebastian拿起来，仰头一饮而尽，冰撞到他的牙齿上，寒冷而刺痛。他咬住冰块，听着它们发出让人牙痒的声音，然后碎裂开来，变成细小而锐利的碎片。他全部吞了下去，一直到嘴和舌头里一片麻木。

然后Sebastian又要了一杯，同样一饮而尽。

他留下十美元，转身走了出去。

整个下午剩下来的时间里，Sebastian重复上午做的事情，但威士忌在他的血管里舒适地嗡鸣，让他放松了下来，不再感觉皮肤紧紧地绷在颅骨上面。他写错了两份文件上的姓名，心不在焉地用圆珠笔涂抹之后，又写错了，最后他决定那不是什么大事，由它去了。手指上的绷带开始瘙痒，Sebastian不感兴趣地看了一眼，时间太长，纱布已经开始变成浅褐色，得找个时间去急诊室换药。

如果明天他还能记得的话。

随着太阳逐渐西沉，整个街区仿佛活了过来，不同类型的音乐声从关着的门和开着的窗户后来传来。来应门的人变多了，而且大多数都穿上了衣服。Sebastian继续重复那几个问题，得到差不多的答案。仿佛没有人真的在受害者们还活着的时候注意过她们，他们大多不记得那些女孩的名字，只记得‘啊，那个’以及‘那个女孩儿’，说不出太多细节。但所有人都很关心凶手，好奇警察有没有掌握任何线索，想知道和自己心里面那个名字是不是一模一样。

连环杀手，人人渴望看上一眼的摇滚明星。

听到的话语在Sebastian的脑子里逐渐变得模糊，注意力难以集中，衬衫被冷汗湿透了，紧贴在背上。有一会儿，他不能肯定自己在做什么，只是机械地踏上楼梯，手脚控制不住地发抖。一些早已被遗忘的念头，从脑子深处某个黑暗角落里再次浮现了出来，单调地重复，如同一首只记得只言片语的老歌一样。

一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。

_你不听我说的你不听我说的你不听我说的你不听我说的你不听我说的你这个固执的混蛋你这个固执的混蛋你这个固执的混蛋我应该怎么办我应该怎么办。_

他不去听。

采访完25号楼后，Sebastian拿着一杯从热心住户那里得到的冰茶，穿过街道，发现对面的爱心厨房已经开始工作了，卷帘门拉了起来，一辆白色的厢型卡车停在前面。一片弥漫的寒气中，两个强壮的男人正在把车上冻结的半爿猪肉搬下来。在他们的身后，冷藏库的天花板上稀稀拉拉地挂着几个钩子，下面是一个浴缸，地板上铺着塑料纸。

这个场景里面有什么东西让Sebastian感觉不安，仿佛背上有一小块地方正在发痒，但是却挠不着。一个念头闪过，但稍纵即逝。他盯着冷藏库里摇晃的猪肉，希望能想起来。但那两个男人停止了工作，转过头来，看着他，仿佛他是某种入侵的陌生人。

Sebastian又看了一眼，双手揣在裤子口袋里，走开了。

快五点的时候，Sebastian终于发现一天之内采访完整个街区是不可能的事情，他用无线电呼叫Whiteman，得到了差不多同样的结论。酒精的效力正在消退，宿醉潜伏在他的皮肤下面，蠢蠢欲动。Sebastian在阶梯上坐下，点着今天第二包烟的最后一根，看了一眼记事本，第一行用最大的字体写着 _九点之前回局里，_ 大写，下划线加粗，很让人振奋。他叹了口气，犹豫了一下，又站了起来。

 _九点，_ 他想，希望我能记得。

他觉得喉咙很干，需要立刻再来一杯。

“警局允许你们这么做？”30号二楼的某个来应门的小鬼问，他一只手抓着门，一条金毛寻回犬的脑袋在他的腿边冒出来。

“嗯？”Sebastian回答。

“那个啊。”对方点了点头，指着他嘴上叼着的烟头。

“不知道。可能是违法的。”

“很酷嘛。嗯，那么你要去参加今晚Vogue的派对吗？”

“什么？”

“Vogue的派对啊，如果你真的想打听什么，最好去那里看一下，这一带所有想出头的家伙都会去露脸。”

“听起来很有趣。”

“如果有警察掺和进去的话会更有趣。”

他进屋去了，回来的时候拿着一张写了地址的纸条和一张请帖，印刷考究，Sebastian道了声谢，收下了。狗对着他兴奋地叫了两声，使劲摇了摇尾巴，Sebastian伸手摸了一下它的脑袋，狗的耳朵灵活地抖动，舔了舔他的手心。

“如果说这附近有什么人能够杀人，那么那小子一定在里面，一群野心勃勃的家伙凑在一起总没什么好事。而且你知道的，打扮光鲜好杀人嘛。”

很烂的比喻。

他买了南方式油炸鸡肉饼干，糖浆核桃脆饼和一天里第六杯咖啡做晚饭，找了一家便利店把文件传真回去。Sebastian守在传真机旁边，一边吃炸鸡，一边打电话给办公室的执勤电话，希望还有人来接。这个时间，所有人都很有可能挤在附近的墨西哥餐馆里面排队，一边吃鸡肉卷和辣味豆子汤，一边等待夜班交接。

电话只响了一声就被接了起来，“喂？”Kidman说。

所以今天El Centro的特餐是魔鬼椒慢炖猪肉馅玉米饼，可怜的Joseph。

“我把表格传真回来了，整理完之后放在我的桌子上。”Sebastian说，“Joseph呢？”

“知道了。在厕所里。”

“为什么他老觉得他能吃下魔鬼椒？”

“好像和芥末之类的有什么关系，不过我赞赏他的勇气。”

“20美元打赌他最多再尝试六次就会放弃了。对了，Kidman？”

“什么？”

“嗯，你看杂志吧？”

“有时候。怎么了？”

“……时尚的那种？”

“是啊，Sebastian，时尚的那种我也看。怎么了？”

“嗯，假设我要去参加一个那种，嗯，时尚杂志的派对，我得穿什么才能，嗯，融入进去？”

漫长的沉默。

“我觉得告诉他们你是警察就行。”她说，谨慎地。

沉默。

“说真的，我要怎么才能不被踢出去。”Sebastian说。

沉默。

“离你最近的Target在哪儿？”她说。

沉默。

“艺术家还去Target？”Sebastian说，带着全然的惊奇。

便利店的店员说最近的Target在两个街区之外，所以到头来艺术家们也去超市，还以为他们只去北欧名字的商店。Sebastian按照Kidman的指示，买了一条打折的条纹领带。他站在一家理发店的外面，看了一眼橱窗，摘下脖子上挂着的证件，再系上领带，拉直。在玻璃的倒影里，他的表情看起来相当愚蠢，仿佛一只脖子上挂着绳套的呆头鹅。Sebastian哼了一声，随手把揉皱的脆饼包装纸扔进垃圾桶，不情愿地用手指充当梳子，胡乱梳理了一下乱翘的头发。

他准备好去受死了。

希望他们有开放酒吧。

那小子的纸条上写的地址指向SOHO区的一栋褐色砂石建筑。刚到楼下，就能听到愉快的音乐声了，明亮的灯光从巨大的玻璃窗里透出来，照在柏油路上，外面已经围着不少人，两个保安站在门口。Sebastian跟着稀稀拉拉的人群进了楼，再钻进拥挤不堪的电梯，听着其他人兴奋的聊天，感觉自己随时都会吐出来。

对于将要看到的东西，Sebastian脑子里有一个类似老电影里面的51 studio或者工厂夜店的印象。但是实际上，在他穿过了一条长长的、挤满了手里拿着烟，彼此低头窃窃私语的人的走廊之后，Sebastian发现自己看到的更像于在大学宿舍大厅举办的大一新生欢迎派对。

“ _Coma comma drama come on, draw it scratch it say it, say it make it to the bottom, ladder climb it drop on_ _……_ ”响亮的音乐声从敞开的大门后面传来。

房间很大，是的，几乎所有家具都被搬走了，留下巨大的空白空间，充满了明亮而柔和的米黄色光线。音乐声大到几乎什么都听不清，屋子里面挤满了人；地板上，沙发上，房间正中间那堆软垫上，到处都是人。Sebastian从来没有在一个地方同时见到过这么多穿着高领毛衣和驼毛外套的人。大多数人都戴着帽子，拿着玻璃杯，三三两两地互相交谈，看起来彼此都认识，一脸的百无聊赖。有几个家伙注意到了Sebastian，转过头来看着他，目光警惕而带着好奇。

“ _……_ _Need it know it force it feed it, leave it be it. Just keep it, in its box……_ ”

要说唯一不同寻常的地方，是整个房间从天花板到地板全部贴满了相片；大小不一，尺寸各异，都是黑白相片，覆盖了房间里每一英寸的表面。相片上的画面上差不多：正中间是一只眼睛，圆睁着，注视着某个虚无的地方。

在这无数的凝固的视线包围下，人们看起来很舒适，仿佛早就习以为常。

那种挠不着痒处的感觉又回来了，是好事。他的心智正试图在脑子里的黑暗角落中处理一些他已经知道，但还无法确定的事情，就像正在灰烬之中冷却成形的玻璃，只是不知道还需要多久。

Sebastian拉了拉外套的领子，径直朝人群走去。

他每一步都踩在一只眼睛上面。

“ _What easy used to be? What love used to be? What drugs used to be? What TV used to be? What music used to be? What luck used to be? What art used to be……_ ”

房间里的空调开得太足，空气闷热，采访了几个人之后，Sebastian开始感觉脖子上系着的领带变得像一根绞索，他克制住拉松领带的冲动，后悔没有带上录音笔。呆在这种拥挤而嘈杂的环境里面，试图询问其他人就如同新年夜呆在时代广场上一样尴尬。在震耳欲聋的音乐声下，大多数人一开始甚至没听清他在说什么，只是诧异地看着他，礼貌的微笑在打量了一眼他的制服和证件之后就消失了，迅速封闭起来。 _不，我什么也不知道，这个案子还没有破吗？真可怕。也许探员你可以去问一下别人，也会他们会知道点什么，对不起，借过一下。不，我真的什么也不知道，别问了。_

如果说白天的访谈漫长、无聊而怪异，那么晚上这些则像是开车径直撞到了墙上，对手仿佛换了一群人，一群更加老成、精明而且懂得自我保护的家伙。随着Sebastian接触的人越来越多，他注意到窃窃私语如同一阵涟漪一样拂过房间，人群逐渐聚拢，从三五成群的小圈子变成了一道防御的墙，仿佛在躲避他。

一种彬彬有礼的、带着无聊感的冷漠包围了Sebastian，他不受欢迎。

有一会儿，他搞不懂这是怎么回事，直到他终于注意到了那些无处不在的摄像机。

角落里，镜头在拍摄着每一个人的一举一动。

“ _Drawl your skin your mile longer love song, sure it tells the future, fingers crushed and run em' under water shark infested sea of secrets……_ ”

工作还是工作，不会因为有些家伙穿了新衣服、要上杂志封面、计划把最新的自拍视频分享到网络上就停止。Sebastian拿出来自己的刑侦技巧，追逐每一个进入他的猎食范围的人，在他们来不及逃开之前举起证件，彬彬有礼地问他们有没有空，再问那几个问题，哪怕一无所获。他已经习惯了。他还没有堕落到在报告上写假名字，但是说实话，每一份看起来都差不多。

至少他们有一个开放酒吧。

在墙边靠着一张巨大的长条桌子，上面摆满了一大堆瓶子，包含了一切能买到或者能想象到的商店酒，参杂着不少诡异的东西。有些酒瓶已经快见底了，而有些还没开封。一群拿着玻璃杯的家伙正围在桌子旁边转悠，假装自己不是个酒鬼，眼光没有死死盯着酒保刚打开的那一瓶。Sebastian的视线不断地被那张桌子吸引，又迅速移开，他烦躁地在笔记本上写下几句废话，假装没有看到又一瓶威士忌开启，迅速被瓜分干净。VSOP 335，他想，旁边的是黑标，都已经打开了。Sebastian若无其事地盖上钢笔盖子，使劲地用手背擦拭了一下嘴，汗水从他的下颚流到贴身的T恤里面。他又看了一眼酒吧，使劲地吞下一口唾沫，双手揣进牛仔裤的口袋里。

我没事。他想，我没事。

_我能控制。只是选择的问题。_

在眼角的余光里，他看见两个人从人群的方向走了过来，他们走路的方式就像是在避免引起任何注意，绕着人群走，不到一分钟就走到了他面前。Sebastian没有反应，只是安静地打量他们：挺括的西装，戴在一边耳朵上的蓝牙耳机，墨镜，为什么现在保安打扮都要成这样？怕被别人误认成警察？

为首的那个看着Sebastian，仿佛要说什么很为难的事情，是的，他开了口，彬彬有礼地询问Sebastian是否有请帖。是的，他有，并且拿出来给他俩看了一眼。他们看起来几乎货真价实地有点惊讶，可能打断了他们排练好的剧本。Sebastian继续耐心地等待，看着两个保安交换了一下眼神，领头的那个又开口，这次是表示他们十分愿意配合警方的工作，但希望Sebastian可以理解他们工作上的难处，也许低调行事对市民来说是更好的选择。 _最好是请你立刻滚出去，条子，_ Sebastian补充。

说实话，他没想到自己说出口来了，他决定归罪于宿醉。

保安们的表情像是咬到了很酸的柠檬，大概同样对Sebastian的幽默感不感冒。

至少他们没有说出来，只是依然耐心地看着Sebastian，一个月两万五千块工资可能对脾气很有帮助。

“嗯，这是我的工作，但我真的做不了主。”Sebastian说，摇了摇头，“和助理检察官说去吧，遇上这样的案子，我想他的裤子已经着火了。”

那不是个让人感到愉快的画面，想象Greenfield助理检察官的脸和燃烧的裤子，拿他做挡箭牌可能不是个好主意。但那两个家伙没有搭理Sebastian，只是交头接耳了一会儿，摇了摇头，摆出一副‘我们会盯着你’的架势缓缓走开，有人电影看得太多了。

周围的人看见他依然在那里，显然并没有如释重负，Sebastian几乎可以感觉一阵无言的失望弥漫开来。这段时间，他已经很习惯这种感觉了。

 _这应该是一个来一杯的好理由，_ 他想。 _为什么不呢？_

他继续工作，又问了两个人，然后不知道什么时候开始，音乐停了下来，房间里显得异常的安静。Sebastian的耳朵依然在嗡嗡作响，但在他反应过来之前，一阵节拍响起，一个再熟悉不过的前奏回荡在房间里。Sebastian看向控制台那边，一个反戴着帽子的年轻人站在音响旁边，手里拿着电话，一根数据线连接着电脑。在音响里面，Dr Dre依次介绍完MC Ren, Ice Cube和Eazy E之后，Ice cube的咆哮响了起来，从80年代穿越而来：

“Fuck the police coming straight from the underground！A young nigga got it bad cause I'm brown！And not the other color so police think,  they have the authority to kill a minority！”

“ ** _FUCK THE POLICE_** ** _！_** ”N.W.A所有人齐声咆哮。

所有人都在看着他，目光奇异，仿佛他会当场爆发或者大笑。但是众目睽睽之下，一阵突如其来的情感冲击震得Sebastian无话可说，混乱，恐怖，茫然，他一只手揣在外套口袋里，攥成拳头，眼睛睁大，紧咬的牙齿在脸颊后面咯咯作响，心脏在胸膛里砰砰跳动。

这也是Myra最喜欢的歌。

她曾经是，现在也是说唱的死忠粉丝。这可是我最值钱的嫁妆，Myra曾经笑着说，把一张Straight Outta Compton的初版黑胶放进客厅的柜子里。当初FBI在城里买下了能找到的每一张，避免中学生搞到手，她不得不搭车去新泽西才买到，珍藏至今。

那是什么时候？刚交往第六个月？结婚后第二年？ _天啊，_ _Myra_ _，_ 她那些匪帮说唱唱片和傻气的励志海报收藏，还有她的笑声。

天啊。

歌曲已经过了一半（妈的，妈的，他依然记得每一个词，接下来MC Ren要唱‘For police, I'm saying, "Fuck you punk!"’），所有人依然在看着他。Sebastian可以看到他们脸上若有若无的微笑，那笑容正在变得尴尬，仿佛耐心即将用尽，却还在等待他给出一个聪明的答案，来为这个玩笑画上一个漂亮的句点。

信息收到了。

现实重新像一张幕布一样拉起，除了听力之外的感觉又恢复了。Sebastian摇了摇头，挫败感从身体里升起来，这种感觉几近柔和，仿佛把手放在丝绸上，冰冷而虚幻。疲倦渗透了他的骨骼，在几十道视线之下，他把笔记本揣进口袋里，钢笔则插进另外一个口袋。这是一个在十五年之后，他在警察酒吧喝酒时会回忆起来的场面，Sebastian意识到。

他一言不发，把领带塞进衬衫前面的口袋里，然后径直走到开放吧台前面，给自己拿了一个玻璃杯。威士忌和白兰地的瓶子几乎都空了，可惜，不过还有几乎满满一瓶郎姆，Havana Club牌的。Sebastian倒了小半杯，尝了一口，然后狠狠地一饮而尽。

“嘿，你不是在工作吗？”一个家伙说，手里也拿着酒杯。

“怎么，有什么问题吗？”他说，又给自己倒了一杯。

又一阵窃窃私语弥漫开去，最终让位给对暴力机关和腐败警察根深蒂固的恐惧，人群散开去，假装他不存在，背对他。Sebastain又喝了一口，感觉到自己终于真正地放松了下来，酒精带着一股暖意涌上来，抚慰着他，直达心脏。他的呼吸平静了下来，又能感觉到自己的脸了，麻木而钝痛。

Sebastian喝光了酒，把杯子放在桌子上，然后抹了一把嘴。

他继续工作。

半个小时后，人们没有变得更配合或者更不配合，一切照旧，不过从他们的表情里面，Sebastian多少感觉到了一些类似怜悯的东西，他已经习惯了这一部分，所以可以彻底无视。一些人离开了，更多人挤进了房间，派对还在继续。他用完了身上带的表格，在笔记本上写了不少笔记，可以填充出一篇不错的注水报告了。Sebastian看了一眼时间，七点五十，烦躁感又回来了，闷热的空气让他眩晕欲吐，酒精在失效，而且越来越快了。他的手习惯性摸向外套里侧，在碰到烟盒的时候停了下来。该死的室内禁烟法案。

不过不需要侦探的技巧，他的视线一扫过房间，也找到了几个地方：走廊，厕所，通往二楼的楼梯，就在他身后的一道门。到处都很拥挤，喧闹，充满了活力。

他转过身，打开了门，走了出去。

和SOHO区所有的褐色砂石建筑一样，外面是一个延伸出去的阳台，和紧贴着楼身的安全梯连在一起。远处上城那边的天空是红色的，被光污染笼罩，但阳台上没有灯光，透过脚下稀疏的铁制管子几乎看不清下面，扶手上结了一层厚厚的锈，像是很久没人来过这里了。空气寒冷，Sebastian看向对面的公寓。那边的窗户也亮着灯，人影闪动，一个巨大的、冰淇淋形状的霓虹招牌支在墙壁上，蓝光和红光交错出现，反光在阳台扶手上流动，整条街都沉浸在一种生活气息里面。

隐约的笑声和音乐声从他背后传来，Sebastian瑟缩了一下，把烟盒在手里拍了一下，拿出一根烟，右手在裤子口袋里面寻找打火机，朝前走了一步。

“Ciao.”有人说。

他转过头。

 

 

TBC


	2. Head Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头引用的歌词来自The Kills的Superpowerless.

Till you're drunk, till you're high;   
Till you're fake, till you're crushed;  
Till you're red;   
Till you're superpowerless.

 

  
在梯段的阴影下面，有一个模糊的人影，距离他不到五英尺，室外的环境里，人的脑袋和肩膀组成的的形状很显眼，刑侦第一课。但是一片朦胧的黑暗中，那个人只是站在那里，一动不动。看体型是个男人，他在抽烟，淡白色的烟雾缭绕着。离得这么近，烟气几乎飘了过来，气味很重。

Sebastian同样纹丝不动，看着他。霓虹灯照亮了那人的小半张脸庞，一只眼睛笼罩在红光里面，闪烁着玻璃一样的色彩。沉默。

霓虹灯闪烁着，光线从红色变幻成了果冻一样的蓝色，那人向前走了一步，站在Sebastian的面前。

“Castellanos警员，我几乎要开始觉得你是在跟踪我了。”他说，音调柔和，“我应该担心吗？”

他换了衣服，所以Sebastian第一眼没有认出来。西装背心换成了一件考究的黑色大衣，套在灰色外套上，他的脖子上挂着一根围巾，还挎着一个棕色的皮包，看起来严肃了很多。他的头发也向后梳起来了，一根黑色的绸带斜绑在脑袋上，遮住了右眼和颧骨上的伤疤。

是下午酒吧里那个艺术家。

艺术家掐掉了烟头，向栏杆外面扔去，他们几乎同时微微转过头，看着那一点红色向下坠去，消失在黑暗里面。

“希望下面没有人。”艺术家说，抹了一下嘴，然后冲着Sebastian手里的烟盒点了点头，“室内禁烟条例很烦人，是不是？”

“Valentino.”Sebastian说。

“很接近了，不过是Valentini。”Valentini伸出一只手，笑了起来。

“Castellanos警员，很荣幸再次见到你。”

Sebastian没有伸出手，愤怒、酒精和噪音搞得他的脑袋混乱不堪，认出Vanletini的那一瞬间，还出现了一种Sebastian没有意识到存在着的失望感。他的食指和拇指捏着香烟的过滤嘴，缓慢地呼吸，看着Valentini，一动不动。Valentini的手悬在空中大约半分钟，然后不以为然地收了回去。有一会儿他们都没说话，一种淡淡的尴尬感笼罩了Sebastian。作为掩饰，他把香烟塞进嘴里，右手继续胡乱地在裤子口袋里摸索，但是一无所获。

“该死。”他说。

一个打火机凑到他面前，Sebastian抬起头，看着Valentini。

“请。”Valentini说。

微弱的火苗随风飘摇，Sebastian捏住烟，俯下身，凑了过去。火焰的温度靠近他的鼻尖，带着丁烷的气味。烟头烧了起来，随着他的呼吸，发出橘红色的光。Sebastian抬起头，吐出一口烟气。

“我猜你没有注意到门上贴的纸条？”Valentini说，收起了打火机。

“什么？”

“果然没有。就是那个，阳台的门上贴的，‘请勿在阳台上抽烟’，所以几乎没人会到这里来。Oliver非常讨厌在阳台上看到烟头。这么说吧，他有点，嗯，神经质。”

“Oilver是谁？”

“Oliver Girard，我们好客的主人，当然，前提是你没有朝阳台上扔烟头，或者没有在他的主卧里乱搞。”

新名字，调查过程里面没有出过的人，在Sebastian思考的时候，，Valentini摸出了一个铁盒，拿出一支细长的雪茄。他收好烟盒，挨了过来，一侧肩膀几乎碰到Sebastian。

“借个火。”他说。

Sebastian迟疑了一下，然后靠过去，用烟头对准Valentini的雪茄的烟头，一开始雪茄没有反应，然后一阵辛辣的气味燃起，火星闪烁。Valentini眨了眨眼，退开去。

“所以你是来调查的？”他说。

Sebastian发出一声类似于咕哝的声音，看向一边，长长地吐出一口挫败的气。

“他们很无聊，是不是？”Valentini轻笑。

“不算什么，”Sebastian说，粗鲁地，“倒是你在这外面做什么？”

沉默，Valentini吐出一个烟圈，做了一个夸张的 _你抓到我了_ 的手势。

“官方的说法是我在工作，为派对拍点相片。”他仍然在微笑，手指挠了挠鼻子，“就我们之间说说的话，我正在逃避工作。”

“什么？”

“警官，我在偷懒，出来透口气，就这样，请你千万不要告诉主编。嘿，你绝对不会羡慕我的工作。”

“唔。”Sebastian说，感觉无聊，决定结束这个话题。

他的两个手肘按在栏杆上，又抽了一口烟，看向阳台外面。

沉默持续了一小会儿， Valentini走了过来，站在他旁边，小心翼翼地打量了栏杆一眼，没有靠上去。他们各自抽烟，街道上堆积的垃圾的味道升腾了上来，混合着Valentini身上的古龙水味。Sebastian缓慢地呼吸，在寂静中，听着墙壁后面传来的愉悦乐声。他抖了抖烟灰，突然感觉被一种不知从何而来的孤寂包围了。

Sebastian咳嗽了一声，拉起外套拉链，看了一眼身后的门，准备离开。

“在烟雾警报器响起来之前，我觉得我们最好转移到那边去。”Valentini说。

Sebastian侧头看向他指着的方向，就是Valentini之前呆着的角落。

“不用。”他说。

“你是一个很难交流的人，警员。”

沉默。

“这就是我想说的。”

“听着，”Sebastian说，不耐烦起来，但一阵酒劲儿涌上来，他停顿了一下，忘记了自己刚刚想说什么，张目结舌。“算了。”他最后说，胡乱地挥了一下手，身体稍微向前仰去，栏杆在他的胳膊肘下面发出危险的声音，仿佛即将断裂，径直摔下去。

有一瞬间，Sebastian几乎感到了一种奇怪的满足感。

“是因为案子吗？”Valentini说，“你看着很累。”

“不是。唔，一部分是。”

“嗯。”

墙后传来的谈话声变大了，伴随着愉快的笑声，有个男人在叫着 _把蛋糕推过来！_ 听起来应该是个快门狂闪的时刻。但Sebastian斜眼看去，Valentini依然一动不动，只顾着抽烟。他面无表情，看着楼下那片死寂的黑暗，红光在他的脸上流动，被眼罩遮住的那一边隐藏在阴影里。

Valentini抬手抖了一下烟灰，注意到了Sebastian的视线。他的神情瞬间变得神经质，左手食指迅速勾住眼罩，朝下拉了一下，仿佛觉得这样可以遮掩伤疤。

“简易自制爆炸装置，2011年，费卢杰。”他迅速地说，声音平板，似乎认定Sebastian会问，“跟拍长距离巡逻小队的时候，一个下士走在我前面，踩了上去，当场死亡。我很幸运，在他后面。”

“这有什么幸运的。”Sebastian说。

一个停顿，Valentini转过头来，看着他。

“对大多数人来说吧。”他说，“至少我是这么听说的。”

“嗯。”

“你参军了吗？”

“没有。我一辈子都在警局里面。”

“挺复杂的吧。”

“你可以打赌。”

烟快抽完了，Sebastian扔到地上，一脚踩熄，他看向身后，灯光从门缝下面透过来，想到还要再回到那个派对上让他觉得胃一阵拧紧。也许他可以再找一个借口，拖延一会儿，也许再抽一支，下一支之后他就能准备好去面对问题。他看了一眼手表，八点十分，九点回局里，Whiteman已经把警车开走了，SOHO区这个时候能叫到出租车吗？

“还不知道和我呆一起这么让人焦虑。”Valentini说，“还以为我是个好陪伴呢。”

“我应该去工作了，等下我还要回局里。”

“嗯，我也是。不过我不想工作，你呢？”

“我也不想。”他说，意外于这有多么容易说出口，可能是被Valentini的无所谓劲儿感染了。“该死的。”

“对，该死的。”

Valentini的口音让‘该死的’听起来像是 _该该该死的_ ，几乎有点像是90年代的黑帮电影角色那拙劣的发音， _操你妈，付我钱_ 。Sebastian笑了起来，看着Valentini眨了眨眼，一脸困惑，如果指出他的口音，可能不符合局里的政治原则，所以Sebastian没有解释，只是摇了摇头，食指挠了一下嘴角。

轻松也只是一瞬间的感觉，然后沉重又浮了上来，他再次看向阳台门。

“听着。”Valentini说。

Sebastian看着他。

“既然你也不想工作，那么我想溜走一会儿也没关系。又不像是有人在盯着你。”他说，“来吧，我请你喝一杯。”

一共三个念头在Sebastian的脑子里面并排，互相冲突：工作，九点，疲乏、毫无头绪和厌倦。 _我这一辈子都在警局里面，_ 他听着自己的声音，然后意识到那是真的。无论是好还是坏。

缓慢地，Sebastian点了点头。

“好吧。”他说。

他们下了楼，Stefano建议他们走安全梯，避免再穿过房间。一片黑暗里，就一个独眼男人来说，他的夜视能力相当不错，一步也没有踩空，Sebastian跟在他后面。到了二楼的时候，Sebastian发现安全梯放下来了，有点奇怪。得叫巡警到街坊里普及防盗教育，如果明天他还能记得的话。到底后，Stefano先下下去，然后伸出一只手，Sebastian看了他一眼，无视他，自己跳下最后一阶。

寒冷渗进了骨头里，Sebastian的脸发木，他拉上了外套的拉链，后悔没有带手套出来。在他前面，Valentini耸起肩膀，一幅不堪忍受天气的样子。空气里还没有下雪前那种气味，但大概快了。

新鲜空气一吹，醉意从他的呼吸里被冲走了，但是郎姆的效力也在消退，头痛逐渐浮上来。Sebastian脑袋的一侧突突跳动着，脸烫得像是在发烧，他用曲起的指关节擦拭额头，有一会儿不太明白自己在做什么，差点一脚踩进塌陷的柏油路面里。Valentini似乎没有注意到他的异状，只是自顾自地走在前面，领着他走进SOHO更深处的部分。

这些区域还没来得及修复，依然充满了衰败的样子，街道的路灯坏了一半，只有一侧有灯光。地面上到处都是垃圾，泡在积水里面的麦片盒、汽水瓶、鞋舌露在外面的运动鞋、很多肮脏的塑料袋，散发着尖锐的臭味。大部分商店都关闭了，夹杂着一两家亮着灯的意式小吃店和一家杜安里德便利店。他们经过一家关闭的服装店，里面已经清空了，满地是碎砖和白色的石棉。依然完好的橱窗里面放着两个塑料模特，没有五官和四肢，穿着廉价的裙子，因为日晒而褪色。Sebastian转过眼，看着这片空旷的废墟，笼罩在幽暗的蓝光之中。

“跟着我。”Valentini说，“别迷路了。”

Sebastian以为Valentini会带自己去某种英式酒馆或者钢琴酒吧，但是穿过又一条街道之后，绕过两栋公寓，Valentini信步走过去，穿过一条狭窄无灯的巷子，最后在一栋居民楼前停了下来。这栋楼没有任何特征，普通的砖石墙面，两级台阶上面的门刷成了红色。附近一片漆黑，只有一盏孤零零的灯挂在这道门斜上方。在Sebastian提问之前，Valentini伸出手，拿起装在墙上的电话的听筒，把拨号转盘拨到5，松开手指，放回听筒。他双手抱在胸前，气定神闲地等待。

大约过了一分钟，悄无声息地，大门开了。

一个地下酒吧。

门后没有人，他们走进去之后，随着一声轻微的电流声，门又关上了。屋子里开着暖气，墙壁上有一盏夜灯，音乐声从楼上传来。黯淡的光线里，嗡嗡声充满了Sebastian的耳朵，他缓慢地走上台阶，看着Valentini穿过前面的一道门，掀开帘幕，暧昧的红色光线从里面传来。

他跟了进去。

Valentini脱掉大衣，和挎包一起递给站在门口的服务生。他看向Sebastian，但Sebastian谢绝了，只是拉开外套拉链，小心不露出枪套。暖气开得太足，他开始有点出汗了。酒吧里光线黯淡，笼罩在一种淡淡的、柔和的红光里面，客人不多。Valentini熟练地挑了一个角落的位置，他们各自坐下，Valentini摘掉围巾，放在桌上，再扯了一下衬衫领子。一个侍应生走了过来，等待着。

“芝华士25年，”Valentini说，“拿个冰桶。你呢？威士忌？加冰吗？还是要加水？”

“威士忌就好。不加冰。”

“什么牌子呢？”

“什么都可以。听着，我可以自己……”

“我坚持请你喝酒，没有商量的余地。嗯，那就是一瓶芝华士……再来一碟蜂蜜烤杏仁，还有黑巧克力。你呢？”

“我不用。”

“那么就这么多，谢啦。”

侍应生走开了，Sebastian的眼睛适应了光线，耳朵适应了寂静，听到了一片柔和的窃窃私语声，几乎被冰冷的音乐声覆盖。他看了下四周，可能就是用禁酒时期的地下酒吧改建的，管线裸露在墙壁外面，砖头和灰浆看起来有点年头了，深色的木制地板也是。他们坐着的两张高靠背软椅背对着吧台，他的脑袋上方装着一面狭长的镜子，可以看见背后其他人的一举一动。对面坐着一对情侣，他们的头埋在一起，一盏小灯照亮了男人的脸，正在对女伴窃窃私语着什么，眼睛看着她，她伸出一只手轻轻抚摸他。

温暖包围了Sebastian，他的手指摊在桌子上，指尖正在恢复知觉，但昏昏沉沉的头痛依然在那里，挥之不去。一丝焦虑感在他的胸膛里产生，而且正在逐渐扩大，伴随着疑虑， _我在这个地方做什么？_

“我最喜欢这个位置，”Valentini说，伸了个懒腰，“你知道吗？很久以前，这个位置是当天晚上负责看门的人坐的，看看哪个客人不规矩，如果警察进来的话，他也能立刻逃掉，而且警察看不见他的脸。”

沉默。

“啊，你更喜欢Milk and Bones那种吗？不过那里人比较多，而且也有点远。还是说普通酒吧更好？我比较喜欢隐私一点的环境，没考虑到你，抱歉。”

“我不介意。”Sebastian说，用指关节揉了揉疲乏眼睛，“只是……”

“很漫长的一天，嗯？”

“很漫长的每一天。我等下……九点还要回去。”

“哪里？”

“局里。”

“有人在等你吗？”

“十点的时候有个节目，局长……局长要上去，我得去给队长一点新情报。该死，希望我能在喂他们一堆狗屎之前就喝醉。”

“这个节目是关于那个连环杀手的吗？”

两个杯子放在他们面前，然后是一碟杏仁，以及一碟黑巧克力，最后是一瓶芝华士，装在冰桶里面。侍应生开了瓶盖，给他们各自倒了一杯，再在Valentini的杯子里加了两块冰，他点头，祝他们好胃口，然后就走开了。

他们看着酒杯。有一瞬间，不安在Sebastian的胸膛里面弥漫，他的食指挪动了一下，想着要在一个几乎是陌生人的男人面前喝酒，而现在甚至还不到十点。芝华士特有的香气弥漫，饥渴的感觉充满了Sebastian，感觉喉头在颤动，这仿佛是某种来自内务处的考验。

“干杯。”Valentini说，举起了杯子。

Sebastian突然就不在乎了，他举起酒杯，一口全部喝了下去。未加稀释的烈酒充满了他的嘴，仿佛吞下了一口火焰，在胸膛里留下一条燃烧的灼痕，一直烧到胃里，火辣辣的。他感觉又活过来了，Sebastian满意地喘气出声，拇指抹了一下嘴角，再舔掉残酒。

“慢点来，你想喝多少都可以，”Valentini说，“今晚还长着呢。”

Valentini面前那杯只少了不到半指的分量，Sebastian皱起眉头，咕哝了一声作为回答，又给自己倒了一杯。对酒精的饥饿感被满足之后，他平静了很多，缓慢地喝了一口，稍微有点好奇到目前为止他已经喝掉了Valentini多少美元。他本以为自己已经尝不出什么味道，但是浓厚的味道占据了Sebastian的舌头。他的嗅觉跟着被唤醒了，突然就闻到了酒吧里面的消毒剂和馊啤酒的气味，还有其他人身上散发出来的气味，仿佛那层包裹着他、把他和世界隔绝开来的硬膜突然褪去，又能呼吸了。

这种无所不能的幻觉，不过是酒精带来的。他心知肚明，但并不在意。

Valentini也喝了一口，再放下酒杯，他抖出一块手帕，包着巧克力掰开，送进嘴里。他表情漠然，另外一只手抚掉桌子上的碎屑。

“是关于 _那个_ 连环杀手的。”Sebastian说。

“哦？哦，你是说刚才那个电视节目。”

“是啊，其实我回不回局里都一样，他们只是需要充下面子。”

“原来如此。但我得说你醉得可真快，警员。这样好吗？”

“我需要这个。”

“看出来了。”

酒精能做到的事情真是不可思议，Sebastian又抿了一口，感觉自己仿佛一个被抚平的锡纸团，依然满是皱痕，但终究是被抚平了。有一会儿他的脑袋晕乎乎的，想不起之前到底是有什么事情那么紧迫，让他焦虑而无法平息，然后一个闪念，现实又回到了他的脑子里，只是他不再在乎，不再那么在乎。Sebastian拿起一块掰碎的巧克力，咬了一口，苦味弥漫在嘴里，混合着威士忌的味道，奇妙而奢侈。

“我饿了。”他说，“这里有吃的吗？”

牛排和肋排都需要楼下的厨房现做，但Sebastian等不及了，他的胃痛苦地响着，感觉就算面前摆着一盘隔夜薯条碎也能吃下去。Valentini看了他一眼，再看了一眼菜单，最后和侍应生报了一个陌生的名字。五分钟后，在Sebastian闷闷不乐而饥饿地吃着杏仁的时候，一个盘子放在他面前，他看着里面的东西：一层几乎无色的橄榄油里面，切得很薄的牛肉贴在盘子上，切碎的绿色蔬菜、洋葱丝和奶酪屑撒在上面。肉还是生的，闪烁着微弱的血色光泽。

Sebastian的喉咙响了一声。

“卡尔帕乔，”Valentini重复那个名字，“开胃菜，很搭配烈酒。”

“那是生肉吗？”

“是啊，生牛肉，加上意大利黑醋汁，一点柠檬汁，”Valentini若有所思地看着他，发出一种鼓励的声音，“试试吧。”

Sebastian捏起一块肉，感觉橄榄油沾湿了手指，肉的触感让他瑟缩。他犹豫了一下，咬了下去。一种淡淡的铁锈气味充满了他的鼻子，混合着柠檬汁的气味，Sebastian咀嚼起来，尝到了胡椒、芥末和肉的味道，甜甜的，几乎像是活物。

“唔。”他说。

Sebastian拿起酒杯猛喝了一口，想冲掉嘴里的味道，不能确定自己是否喜欢。他放下杯子，伸手去拿纸巾，发现手指在玻璃上留下了一道模糊的血痕。一股蛮劲涌了上来，那种舒适的漠然又回来了，Sebastian放下纸巾，又捏起一块牛肉，咬了下去，再狠狠地喝了一口威士忌，粗盐沾在他的嘴上。这种感觉陌生而让他觉得晕头转向。

“意外，我还以为你会是美国胃，嗯，”Valentini说，“来吧，让我分享一点。”

一根手指拨拉过盘子，他用纸巾包起一块，试了一下。

“啧，真糟糕，解冻过的，”他说，“喂，撤下去，这都不新鲜了。就没点更像样的东西了吗？”

盘子撤下去后，Sebastian喝掉剩下的酒，食指心不在焉地在桌子上蹭来蹭去，头痛从眼睛后面的跳痛变成了一种钝痛。Valentini说了些无关痛痒的评论，他一句也没听清楚，也不关心，只是又给自己倒了一杯，感觉胃正在缓慢的翻搅。过了一小会儿后，一盘牛排端了上来，放在他面前。

看着三分熟的牛肉，他以为自己吃不下去了，但是饥饿的感觉再次在他的身体里复苏，Sebastian切开一块，尝试了一下之后，很快就埋头专心吃了下去。Valentini继续若无其事地吃着巧克力，时不时问Sebastian一些琐碎的事情，他是否喜欢他的牛肉，会不会太淡了，还要别的吗？Sebastian报以礼貌而不耐烦的哼声，再吞下一口酒。

杯子在他的手指之间打滑，酒精缓慢地让他跨过了那条足够清醒到欺凌自己的身体直到极限到足够醉到记得满足基本生理需要的界线，大脑终于投降了。饥饿、口渴、头痛、全身上下大大小小已经磨损的部分的疼痛和缺乏睡眠带来的困乏变得生动而鲜明，仿佛他的身体在经过漫长的时间之后，终于想起了感觉是什么。他的手指在绷带下面发痒。

有人打开了他们座位附近的窗户，把什么东西扔了下去。冷空气让Sebastian感到一阵刺痛，他这才注意到自己仿佛是在发烧，脸颊滚烫。寒风吹过，房间里面响起一小片抱怨声，Valentini轻柔而低沉地咳嗽了几声，举起手帕捂住嘴。

“该死的天气，”他说，“这个城市真是糟糕透了，不是吗？”

“嗯。”

“说真的，糟透了，我老家远比这温暖多了。”

“我不知道。”

“佛罗伦萨是个温暖的地方，天，我真想念那里。至少意大利的冬天不会把你的耳朵冻掉，我们的报纸上没有这样的消息，没有冻掉的手指和脚趾，嗯。”

“那你也许，也许应该呆在那里。”

“啊，警员，这个世界上有很多事情都不是让人如愿的。”

Sebastian瞥了他一眼。“就像是那个眼罩？”

Valentini停顿了一下，深深地看了他一眼，眼神锐利。“好眼力，你比外表看起来要聪明呢，警员。”他伸出手，食指晃了一下，仿佛习惯性想把头发拨到应该在的位置，然后停了下来，想起没什么好遮挡的。Valentini对着他点了点头，“就像我说的，这个世界上有很多事情都不是让人如愿的。恐怕一只瞎眼对很多人来说都不够体面。”

“我不知道。也许你该换个工作。”

“不过也许你也应该换一个，在你喝死自己之前。”

窗户终于关上了，一个侍应生打扮的人道了声歉，然后走开了。

“这个城市需要我。”有足够时间思考后，Sebastian说，声音沉闷。

“我很肯定这是事实，没有任何对你的专业技能不敬的意思。我们都是靠技能吃饭的是不是？来吧，告诉我一点其他人不知道的东西，警察方面的。”

啊，来了。一万块的威士忌，两百美元的牛排，物有所值的时候到了。Sebastian不耐烦地想，不是很肯定自己的大脑是否还能运作。不过他还有一两个压箱底的小故事，不是在警察酒吧里面说的那种，不是，是为运动酒吧的深夜保留的。他的战争故事。

“你想知道什么？”他说。

“我不知道，嗯，我有看到你们的警员给人群拍照，连环杀手是不是真的会回到现场？”

“不是。”

“但是——”

“80年代也许是这样，嗯……90年代也有可能。但是现在连环杀手和任何人一样都看过电视剧，汉尼拔的电影，哦，还有那些FBI的书。他们已经知道了警察知道什么，知道不应该做什么，只要他还识字。”

“我很肯定电视剧里面没有提到过这个。”

“也许你看的还不够新。还有什么？”

“我想想……对你来说，做警察最困难的是什么？”

“通知家属。”

“我明白了。真遗憾。”

 _你遗憾什么，_ Sebastian索然无味地拿起酒杯，感觉自己已经昏昏欲睡，也许是件好事。他很久都没有过睡意了。他贪婪地再喝了一口，希望这能快点结束。

“啊，说起来，你觉得那个连环杀手为什么要作案？”Valentini说，轻轻的。

“他是性无能。”

“啊？”

“狗娘养的不知道哪里有问题，可能天生那个比人小，可能就是不行，可能他怕女人，怕得要死，反正不知道是怎么回事，他硬不起来，没法正常地做爱。所以他选择了刀子，在那么多可以选择的武器里面，他挑了最麻烦的一种，一定是一团糟，但是没办法，因为那个杂种就是不行，他得另外找个办法。脑子坏掉了。”

Valentini的脸变成了一张面无表情的面具，只是看着他，而这个时候Sebastian才意识到自己掉进了多深的狗屎里面，嘴上没把门，说得太多。 _天啊，不要打电话到警务投诉热线，不要写报告给内务处。_ 他想，紧攥着酒杯，努力地想着可能的解释，同时希望没有其他的客人听到。 _这个月你被投诉几次了？_ _Sebastian_ _？_ 他可以想象明天的报纸， _凶杀组组长大放厥词——_

“听着——”

“挺有趣的。”Valentini说，“大开眼界。”

“请你全部忘掉，我不应该泄漏任何理论，这不是官方的。”

“我明白，我明白。这只是你个人的看法，是吧？”

“我真的什么都不应该再说了，天啊。”

“哈哈，你不需要这么紧张。”Valentini说，一根手指敲了敲桌子，“我什么也不会说的，你看，我已经全部忘掉了。”

这场混乱之后，在厌烦、恼怒和窘迫之间，Valentini又半开玩笑半诱骗地哄他喝了两杯，效果显著，Sebastian再次放松了下来。他们又聊了一些事情，无关紧要的东西，不过Sebastian不太记得了，他可能分享了他对英式足球的看法，问了Valentini照相机的工作原理，相机放在衣帽间里面是否安全，还有Valentini是不是见过很多名人，很可能是同时问的。吧台那边的电视打开了，在播放某种深夜电影，黑白的画面里，一个男人哀怨地说着自己把一切都搞砸了。迷迷糊糊之间，Sebastian觉得自己忘记了某种很重要的事情，但是他想不起来是什么了，于是就又喝了一杯。他的脑袋埋在双臂之间，醉眼惺忪，半睡半醒。

在某个时间段，他记得自己在看着杯子，想着， _这就是我下半辈子的样子。_

_我已经死了。_

Sebastian拿起酒杯，又喝了一口。

 _在你杀死自己之前，停止吧。_ 有人说。

他不记得那是谁了。

他们怎么离开酒吧的是个谜，Sebastian只有一个模糊的印象，关于上一刻他还趴在桌子上，看着Valentini在吧台前的背影，下一刻他们就到了那个黑暗的走廊上，Valentini扶着他，说着一些有点莫名其妙的话，听起来更像是对别人说的。“哇，你都没法自己走了，是不是？”Valentini说，声音不知道为什么听起来很愉快，“一整个烂醉如泥，我的朋友。不过别担心，我去叫车。来，配合一点。”

 _但是你甚至不知道我住在哪里，_ Sebastian恍惚地想，身体随着拖拽笨拙地晃动， _你是谁？_

记忆和感觉混乱而不可信，念头和图景不断地从他的眼前浮现，还来不及明白是什么，就消失在黑暗中。唯一清楚的是事情是，有人正在半是扶着半是拖着他前进，Sebastian的皮鞋在人行道上磕磕绊绊，感觉有一只手牢牢地攥着他的腋下，意外地有力。摇晃之中，Sebastian的脑袋偏向一边，在眼角余光里看到一个门牌号，波莱路12号。SOHO区，Sebastian想。他好像忘记了某种重要的事情，但是他不记得是什么了。

他闭上眼睛，陷入一片黑暗。

之后不知道过了多久，Sebastian只觉得昏昏沉沉，但脸和手指恢复了感觉，被寒风刺痛。他们终于停了下来，微弱的光打在Sebastian脸上，他半闭着眼睛，听到卷帘门吱吱嘎嘎地在面前卷起，前方一片黑暗。一只手扶着他，把他推搡了进去。 “好了，快到了。”一个声音说，听起来更像是自言自语。

门在他们身后降下。

 _我在哪里？_ Sebastian不能确定，他的喉咙响了一声， _这个人是——嗯，_ 他的脑袋吃力地朝旁边转动了一下，看到了一张苍白的脸，一只独眼，聚精会神地看着前面，表情认真而兴奋。 _是那个——艺术家。他这是要带我去哪里？_

 _天啊，我喝醉了。_ 这个念头仿佛一记重锤，冷汗像油一样地从他的额头和掌心里冒出来。

“等等，我要——”Sebastian说，猛地推开扶着他的那人，一只手捂着嘴，吐了出来。胃液几乎是喷溅出来，满地都是。

Sebastian呻吟着，右手按着墙壁，腰深深地弯折，感觉胃酸从手指缝隙里漫出来。他又吐了一次，喉咙和鼻子被酸液烧灼，火辣辣地疼，胃好像整个倒了个个儿，从里到外翻出来。

Sebastian的嘴里有胆汁的味道，太阳穴突突地跳动，疼痛的眼眶里面充满了眼泪。

“真恶心，”一个声音说，“该死的酒鬼，真是……噁，太恶心了……”

去死吧，Sebastian模糊地想。闭嘴。又不是你在受罪。他又痛苦地呻吟一声，视野跳动而变形。Sebastian用力地用手背擦了一下嘴，感觉清醒了一点。他的双眼再次聚焦，看清自己是站在一大块陌生的地毯上，地毯已经被污物浸透，他的衬衫下摆和皮鞋上也斑斑点点地沾着。

“唔……”

“看看，我要怎么才能弄干净这些东西？妈的。”

“试试Fantastik。”他说，抬起头，看见那个艺术家站在离他不远的地方，双手不满地环抱在胸前，眉头紧皱，“我在哪里？”

“我家。”那男人说，继续厌恶地看着Sebastian脚边的那滩呕吐物，“你还记得我是谁吗？”

“V……Valentine.”

“看得出来你尽力了，是Valentini.”

“为什么我会在你家里？”

“我不知道，可能是因为你醉到根本走不动了吧。”

有一会儿Sebastian不知道说什么，而且发现自己并不在乎。他直起身，一只手依然按着腹部，摇了摇头，头晕眼花的感觉立刻又回来了，膝盖也跟着软了一下。

“你能站稳吗？天啊，真恶心。进电梯去，你得洗个澡。”

Sebastian点头，然后立刻后悔自己这么做了，晕眩淹没了他，眼前全是一圈圈扩散出去的幻景。Sebastian捂住嘴，闭上眼睛，等待呕意过去。

“得了吧。”一只手攥住他的胳膊，控制住他。

他没有反抗。

电梯没有门，只是一个铁栅栏组成的笼子，Valentini搀扶着Sebastian走进去，栅栏降下，电梯沉了一下，然后缓慢地向上升起。一盏电灯悬在Sebastian的脑袋上方，发出刺眼的黄光，他半闭着眼睛，感觉到了偏头痛的预兆，身体没来由地发烫。几分钟后，电梯停了下来，栅栏降下，露出一片黑暗。

Valentini把他拽了出去，眼睛适应了光线之后，Sebastian意识到自己是在一条很短的走廊上，逐渐分辨出了没开灯的房间里面的家具。这栋公寓似乎只有Valentini一个住户，一切都是为一个人准备的。头晕眼花之间，Sebatian不能肯定这些琐碎而混乱的发现到底有什么意义，思考变得很困难。Valentini的脚步声和他的皮鞋划过地板的声音回荡在一片死寂里，Sebastian几乎可以分辨出他们各自的呼吸声：Valentini的，平静而从容，他自己的，紊乱而不适。

新一轮晕眩和恶心的感觉袭来，Sebastian的喉咙响了一声。

“你要带我去哪里？”他说。

“浴室，我已经和你说过了，记得吗？”

“唔……”

“快到了。”

Valentini扶着他走到走廊尽头，在一道门前面停了下来，他拿出钥匙，打开门锁，他们走了进去。昏昏沉沉地，Sebastian抬起沉重的眼皮，发现自己在一间卧室里面，宽阔而空旷，空气里漂浮着一种不自然而甜腻的气味。他一定是不自觉地停下了脚步，因为Valentini的手抚过他的后背，先前轻轻推了一下。

手指触到他的肩胛骨那一瞬间，Sebastian的胳膊肘就下意识朝后一撞，想要摆脱亲密接触带来的不适，但他的两只脚却拌在了一起，Sebastian趔趄了一下，膝盖惊险地躲过一个柜子，恢复了平衡。但是当他的左脚踩到地板上的时候，某种电器启动的声音回荡在房间里。

一道白亮的光突然亮了起来，笼罩住Sebastian。

Valentini松开了手，他朝床的方向走去，一边念念叨叨地骂着什么，一边弯下腰，寻找某种东西。Sebastian靠着墙壁，头晕目眩，茫然地看着前方。是架设在床边的投影仪启动了，正在把巨大的画面投影在对面的墙壁上，无声的鲜艳动画在墙壁上跳动：一头老虎用慢动作从树林里一跃而出，压倒一头收腿不及的山羊，用牙齿撕裂它的喉咙，镜头切换；一群鬣狗奔跑着，追逐一头狮子，狮子瘸了后腿，动作吃力，一条鬣狗咬住它，被愤怒地甩开了，然后所有鬣狗一扑而上，鲜血飞溅，切换，一只伯劳站在枝头，跳跃着，脚爪撕扯被串在树枝上的另外一只大鸟，切换，切换，切换。

“妈的。”Valentini说。

杀戮的画面在他的身上扭曲，Valentini走到投影里面，俯身扯掉了投影机的电源线。投影在墙壁上缩成了一个点，消失了。Sebastian一动不动，挥之不去的暴力景象依然在眼前闪烁，几乎有做梦一样的感觉。他看着Valentini走了过来，不耐烦地抓住他的肩膀。

“别再给我添乱了。”Valentini说。

他把Sebastian朝前拽，Sebastian一动不动，手握成拳头，抵住他的腰。Valentini的身体僵硬了一下。

“别命令我。”Sebastian说。

“很好，很高兴知道这一点，因为你的意见真的很重要。”

他应该说点什么来反驳，但Valentini没有继续说下去，他的表情有些焦急，仿佛兴奋过头，一时之间无法确定自己应该做什么，脑袋里有什么线路正在发出塑料过热的糊味儿。Sebastian迷失在幻觉里面好一会儿，回到现实里的时候，透过挨着Valentini的指关节，Sebastian感觉到他的呼吸缓慢地从急躁变得平静下来。缓慢地，Valentini举起一只手，投降了。

“请配合我一下，警员。我只是想帮助你，没有别的意思，”他的声音柔和而过于恳切，仿佛在平铺直述某种事实，“请忍耐一下，就快结束了。”

听起来没有任何问题，而Sebastian感觉很疲倦。

他没有回答。

Valentini默认他同意了，径直朝前走去，似乎认为Sebastian一定会跟上来。

又走了几步路之后，又一扇门打开，灯也随之打开，明亮的白光充满了房间。一间浴室。Sebastian用尽了力气，靠在墙壁上，呼吸滚烫，他的身体很热，双手捂住脸，感觉呼吸在皮肤上凝结的潮气。光线太强，刺痛了眼睛，Sebastian听见锁门的声音，他举起手肘挡住脸，不耐烦地呻吟了一声，又感觉自己被跌跌撞撞地朝前推，皮鞋在瓷砖上发出空洞的声音。恼怒而不安的情绪在Sebastian的胸膛里翻搅，但他的脑袋太晕眩，斜着瞥了一眼陌生的地板，恍惚间分不清自己到底是不是在做梦，酒精充满了他的血液，舒适地发挥着作用。

迷迷糊糊地，Sebastian只感觉到Valentini的脚步在他身后停了下来，然后一只手抓住他的腋下，另外一只则扶着他的腰，把他轻轻向前一推。

Sebastian摔到了某种容器里。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的借口是：来自Unnatural的中堂系医生成功地吸引了我的注意力…………


	3. Sit Down, Pass Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢Matthew Goode，否则我压根没想过能写完这个，同样因为Matthew Goode，这篇没有NC17了。MG偷走了我所有的力比多！Blame him！
> 
> **警告：你能看到这里，我估计也没啥好警告的了。本章包含原作等级的暴力场景、血腥场景、自杀想法。**

他的脑袋撞到了陶瓷，一阵剧痛。Sebastian睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一个大号的浴缸里面，一条腿搭在浴缸边上。Valentini俯身过来，一片阴影笼罩住Sebastian。在逆着的强光下面，Valentini的眼罩仿佛一块巨大的黑斑覆盖在他的脸上，几乎像是一个扭曲的胎记。恍惚之间，Sebastian感觉到Valentinid 手覆在他的胸前，捏住外套拉链。他的呼吸一紧，下意识地攥住Valentini的手腕， “你在做……”Sebastian说，然后突兀地停了下来，眼前一片天旋地转，忘了要说的话，“你……”

“放松，我只是要帮你脱掉衣服。还是你更愿意穿着外套洗澡？”

Sebastian盯着他的脸，然后缓慢地摇了摇头，甩开Valentini的手，“我自己来。”他说。

Valentini耸了耸肩：“请自便。”

Sebatian费劲地拉开外套的拉链……这部分成功了，他笨拙地扭动肩膀，脱掉外套，然后停下来，剧烈地喘气。警务证件和一把硬币从他的外套口袋里面掉了出来，叮叮当当地落到Sebastian的鞋子旁边。他休息够了之后又尝试了一次，缓慢地从下往上解开衬衫扣子，衬衫贴在身上，已经被汗水浸透，下摆沾满了胃液，发出又酸又涩的恶臭。

浴缸坚硬的边缘抵着Sebastian的后脑勺，他的视线摇晃不定，剧烈地喘息，手指在衬衫纽扣上控制不住地打颤，从来没想过日常小事也会变得如此困难。 _平时我都是怎么做到的？_

“见鬼……”Sebastian呢喃。

他好不容易脱掉了衬衫，和外套一起扔到浴缸外面。Sebastian再抓住皮带，不稳的手指和皮带扣搏斗，过了两分钟之后，皮带缠住了，扣针弹起，刺中拇指。他吃痛出声，用力一扯，皮带扣彻底卡住了。Sebastian烦躁地抬起头，迎上Valentini的视线。

Valentini依然站在浴缸旁边，一动不动，脸上没有笑意。他紧盯着Sebastian的目光里带着全然的好奇。

一丝轻微的震颤在Sebastian的身体里涌起，几近羞耻。汗水从他的额前滑落到眼睛里面，烧灼地疼痛。 _混蛋……_

“你在看什么？”Sebstian拗怒。

“看起来你的进展不是很顺利。”

Valentini低下眼，Sebastian迟钝地追随他的视线，他们一起看着Sebastian的手指所在的地方，一小滴血染上了他的腹部。

“需要帮忙吗？”Valentini说。

“不……”

“好的。”

Sebastian愠怒地捞起证件和硬币，也扔到浴缸外面去，一片空洞的叮哩铛啷回荡在浴室里面。他摇了摇头，偏头痛正在蔓延，他的身体仿佛变成了某种即将到达极限的机器，发出饱受折磨的声音，喷出苟延残喘的废气。Sebastian再次倔强地摇头，甩掉这种毫无意义的想法。他用肩膀抵着浴缸，试着坐起来，但失败了，又摔了回去，眼前一片旋转的金星。过了好一会儿，他才终于恢复过来，发现自己抖得像是困在暴雨里面的狗。

Valentini看着他，双手环抱在胸前，面无表情。

休息了足够久之后，Sebastian又尝试了一次，这次成功了，抽出皮带，解开扣子，再缓慢地把长裤剥掉，堆在脚踝上面。他费劲地解开鞋带，扯下鞋子，最终脱掉了裤子。Sebastian沉重地喘息，用力一扯，膝盖猛地撞到了浴缸上，一阵尖锐的疼痛蔓延，很可能撞裂了一块骨头。但是这还不是结束，他用尽最后的力气，拎起裤子，扔到浴缸外面。Sebastian再次坐下，一丝不挂，一动不动，什么都感觉不到了。

“准备好了？”

在他反应过来之前，一股冰水打到他身上。

感觉就像是被撕掉了一层皮肤，Sebastian的手臂立刻失去了知觉，然后是整个身体，就像是有人用一把手术刀切断了他的颈椎，四肢随之完全失去了控制。鸡皮疙瘩密密麻麻地在Sebastian赤裸的皮肤上暴起，冷水蔓延，他滑倒在浴缸底部，蜷缩成一团，双手抱着膝盖，牙齿在嘴里胡乱地打战。寒意淹没了一切，夺走了Sebastian仅存的思维能力，冷水继续冲击他的腹部，如同锋利的针，深深地刺透了骨头。Sebastian困在正在逐渐升高的水里面，动弹不得，湿透了的内裤贴在身上，感觉到睾丸朝腹腔里面缩去。他挣扎了一下，勉强用胳膊护住了脑袋，颤抖着，仿佛退化回了动物，喉咙里发出微弱的呻吟声。

“抱歉，搞错了。”一个声音说，带着虚假的温和，“会不会太冷了？”

突然，热水冲到Sebastian的肩膀上，几乎是和刚才同样的位置。他还没从刚才的冲击回过神来，只感觉一片麻木，脸贴着瓷砖，身体还在不停地哆嗦。水蒸气弥漫，在晃动的视线里，Sebastian看见他左膝上的皮肤逐渐从惨白变成了一种病态的酱红色，却感觉不到痛楚，只能感觉到一种逐渐升起的热度。他缓慢地抓挠膝盖，迟到的疼痛终于逐渐从皮肤下面升起，酥麻而钝重，像是怎么也抓不到的痒。 _刚刚发生了什么？_ 他模糊地想。 _现在正在发生什么？_

热水逐渐漫过他的颧骨，Sebastian眼前的一切都变得模糊不清。

白色的雾气弥漫在水面上，他看着Valentini站在浴缸旁边，一只手握着花洒，热水洒落。背对灯光。Valentini看着他，脸颊上弥漫着一片潮红，表情复杂，混合着蔑视和情欲。

他的独眼闪闪发亮，带着饥渴的残忍神色。

这里面有什么很重要的东西，但水的热度已经变得舒适，剥掉了Sebastian的防御和思考能力。水终于漫过了脸，Sebastian闭上眼睛，觉得自己仿佛正在逐渐下沉。有那么短暂的一瞬间，在摇晃的黑暗里面，他不在任何地方，只是安静地漂浮着，感觉安心而孤独。

然后Sebastian猛地咳呛出声，慌张地抓住浴缸扶手，从水下抬起头来，痛苦地呕出气管里面呛进的水。

“还以为你淹死了。”Valentini说，声音非常近，几乎像是耳语，“看起来你比较强悍，是不是？”

这是Sebastian记得的最后一件事情。

_那个声音，真的是太近了。_

不知道过了多久，Sebastian醒了。

他躺在一缸冷水里面，头痛欲裂，皮肤潮湿而寒冷。Sebastian眼皮半抬，飞蚊斑点在眼前晃来晃去，感觉身体很沉重，他迷迷糊糊地呻吟了一声，盯着水面漂浮的灰色泡沫，嘴里有种腐烂的味道。差不多过了一分钟，他才意识到有人在摇晃他的肩膀。

Sebastian转过头去，记忆的碎片缓慢而痛楚地拼凑起来，他茫然地看着眼前的景象：一只手抓着他的肩膀，另外一只手高举着一个警员证，警探金星正对着他的鼻子。

视线焦距集中了。

Valentini举着证件，怒视着Sebastian，看起来气急败坏。

“这是什么？”他说，接近吼叫。

“什——”

一根食指在他面前猛地挥了一下，然后证件啪地打开了。Sebastian突兀地看到了自己的相片：十五年前的他面无表情，透过警局入职登记处的镜头，径直地看着他，脸庞看起来年轻、愚蠢而英勇无畏。那是一张还没有受过伤的脸。

一层战栗的鸡皮疙瘩从Sebastian的后颈弥漫开来，他低下头，希望身体的震颤可以停下。

“这是什么？告诉我！”Valentini命令道。

“这是我他妈的证件！”Sebastian伸出手，试图夺回来，但是扑了个空，“还给我。”

“我是说，这个是什么意思？”Valentini高举证件，不让Sebastian够到。他指着上面的金星，表情看起来介于恐慌和愠怒之间。

_什么意思？_

“你是说探员金星？”Sebastian说，不明白他的意思。

“废话！我当然知道！为什么……为什么你的和其他人的不一样？！”

“因为我是探长。”

这句话出奇地有效果，虽然不知道到底是怎么回事，但是Valentini的脸瞬间变得苍白，毫无血色。因为某种Sebastian不知道的原因，他显然被吓得够呛。

“你不是巡警。”Valentini陈述，声音干巴巴的。

“不是。”

“那为什么你穿着……”

“不关你的事。”Sebastian感到厌倦，头痛折磨着他，注意力逐渐开始涣散，消失在黑暗里。他举起一只手，捂住脸。掌根滴下的冷水落在赤裸的肩膀上，他哆嗦了一下。

“回答我的问题！”一只冰冷的手抓住Sebastian的肩膀，他哆嗦了一下。

“我借了一件外套！”Sebstian同样吼了回去，然后立刻感到后悔，因为偏头痛仿佛闪电一样在他的颅骨里面炸开。似乎他的人生就是由一系列糟糕的决定组成的，Sebastian意识到。他虚弱地瞪了Valentini一眼，拨开他的手，试图站起来。又一个糟糕的决定。Sebastian再一次跌坐回浴缸里面，水花四溅，他呻吟了一声，使劲地用掌根压住眼睛，试图减弱头痛。

“好吧……好吧，我可以处理。”Valentini喃喃地说，似乎完全迷失在自己的思绪里面。在过于明亮的白色灯光下面，他看起来变瘦小了，显得更加年轻和慌张，“我可以，对……我可以。”他重复，摇了摇头，

Valentini又一次摇了摇头，表情重新变得自信。Sebastian怀疑地看着他，依然余怒未消。

“好的，我为之前的失礼感到很抱歉。来，让我们把你弄出来吧。”Valentini说。

经过一番努力，他把Sebastian弄出了浴缸，还提供了几条干毛巾。Sebastian尽力擦干身体，双手抖得不能确定他还有没有力气站起来。疑虑依然徘徊在他的脑海里，但是被虚弱和筋疲力尽的的迷雾所模糊。Sebastian的肋下有一种尖锐的疼痛，仿佛之前不知道什么时候弄伤了自己。他胡乱地穿上Valentine给的浴袍，扶着墙壁站了起来。又一阵头晕目眩，不过还能忍受。

“我的衣服。”Sebastian说，声音粗糙，“我得走了，我——”

“我会把它们放进烘干机里面，探长。不管你有多急，我都不认为穿着湿衬衫和湿裤子出去是个好主意。”

听起来很有道理，Sebastian承认，失去了继续挣扎的力气。

所以他让Valentini把他安置在一个小房间里面，坐在一张椅子上，然后Valentini走开，去处理自己的事情。他保证半个小时之后会带着干净衣服回来，但是Sebastian的注意力无法集中，只留下了一个模糊的概念。他沉进椅子里面，感觉自己闻起来像是潮湿的烟头和陌生的香皂味道，胃仿佛塞满了冰块，又冷又沉重，朝着虚空坠了下去。

这种感觉过于不适，所以Sebastian摇摇晃晃地站了起来，想找点水喝。他环视陌生的房间，一无所获——Valentini到底在做什么？这个念头掠过他的脑海。这整个事情里面有什么地方不对劲，很不对劲。

这栋房子，实在是太安静了。

但Sebastian干渴难耐，笨拙地转过身，想再找一下。又一阵晕眩感淹没了他，Sebastian半闭着眼睛，突然感觉地板仿佛升了起来，朝他撞来。他趔趄了一下，僵硬的双腿绊在一起，摔倒了，额头撞到柜子上面，一个锋利的柜角刺进皮肤，划了下去。

整个世界变成了红色，然后是一片嗡鸣声里面尖锐而灼热的疼痛。

他一定是失去了意识，因为等Sebastian听到一声惊呼的时候，发现自己躺在地板上，已经流了好一会儿血了。他恼怒地呻吟了一声，爬了起来，甩开朝他伸来的手。依然湿润的血糊在Sebastian的右眼上，视野一片迟滞的血红。

“你怎么——我才刚离开十五分钟——”Valentini发出烦扰的声音，困惑地盯着他，“我不明白。你是怎么搞成这样的？”

Sebastian摇了摇头，用手背使劲擦了一下眼睛，但是收效甚微。他沉重地呼吸，厌恶嘴里沉重的血腥味道。

“我得洗个脸。”他自言自语。

“天啊，洗脸？”Valentini失笑出声，笑声嘲讽而神经质，让人厌恶。他摇了摇头，伸出一只手，触碰Sebastian的脸颊，“你快把你的半张脸都撕下来了，等一下，我得给你处理一下。”

Sebastian看着他，一半正常，一半笼罩在模糊的红色里面。可能事情就是，当你疲倦和厌烦到了极点的时候，一切都感觉无所谓了。

他没说话，但同意了。

大约六个或者七个小时之前，Sebastian的神志就应该到极限了，或者说在几年之前他就缓慢地达到了这个状态。不过意外地是，他一直撑到了现在。Sebastian昏昏沉沉，感觉自己仿佛一个浑身上下都是孔洞的旧纸袋；他坐在之前坐的那把椅子上面，双手紧攥一杯加冰的威士忌，一边继续控制不住地哆嗦，一边让Valentini用湿毛巾擦掉他脸上的大部分血迹。Sebastian灌了一大口威士忌，看着镜子里面照射出来的脸庞：没有想象的那么糟，一条两英寸的伤口划过了额头，停在眉骨上方；伤口不深，但是已经开始肿了起来，破碎的皮肤翻卷，黏在红色的肌肉上面。

“我觉得不用去急诊室。”Valentini评价，“但是止血胶布估计也没太大的用处。”

酒精再一次带来了舒适的晕眩感，Sebastian怔怔地举起酒杯，贴上脸颊，感受冰块带来的清晰寒意。过了好一会儿，他才意识到Valentini在说什么。

“不想去急诊室。”Sebastian说，口齿不清，“不去。”

他喝了一口威士忌，盯着酒杯，感觉食指上灼伤的地方又一次开始抽痛。

“好吧。”Valentini说，“看上去我得帮你缝了，别抱怨。”

酒意来得太快，太迅速，但威士忌在Sebastian的血管里面流淌，一如既往地，他感觉到了一种奇妙的放松感。所以他笨拙地点了点头，同意了。

Valentini有全套急救用品，但是没有麻醉剂，因为显然那是违法的。所以Sebastian一口气灌下三杯威士忌，一直到足够忍受缝纫针穿刺皮肉。针不是最糟糕的那部分，最糟的那部分是消毒。酒精淋上绽开的伤口，Sebastian咬紧牙齿，身体痛楚地扭动，紧攥的拳头几乎碾进了大腿里面，在白热的疼痛煎熬，几近虚脱。几乎过了永远那么久，锋利的痛楚才缓慢地减弱，随之而来的休克式的麻木几近欣快。接下来的缝针几乎毫无感觉，他数着针数，感受缝线针穿过额头的皮肤。

Sebastian盲目地摸索，在扶手上找到了酒杯，又吞下一大口烈酒。

过了一会儿，烧灼的痛楚减退成模糊的钝痛，威士忌再一次抹平了一切的棱角，让事情变得好受些。伤口已经缝到了第六针，Valentini似乎对于缝合皮肉非常娴熟。那种轻微的、让人坐立不安的感觉又回来了，Sebastian半闭上眼睛，费劲地试图抓住脑子里面的想法，但是太难了。他抚摸手指上的烧疤，突兀地觉得心神不宁。缝纫针拉紧缝线，贴着他的颅骨，发出仿佛拨动即将绷断的橡皮筋一样的声音

“那是什么？”Valentini说，突兀地。

“什么？”

“那道伤疤，看起来很严重。”Valentini继续说，没有特指，“我猜肯定很疼吧？”

Sebastian心知肚明他在说什么，迅速地把手藏到浴袍下摆下面，拒绝回答。他用手背抹了一把嘴唇，惊讶于自己竟然如此疲倦。

“噢，而且你刚刚又添了一道。怎么会搞成这样，探长？”

沉默。

“说到伤疤，你知道吗？曾经有一个医生做了一个很复杂的实验……”针穿过皮肤，然后停了下来，打了个结，Sebastian听到剪断线头的声音，“他花了很长时间，在一张完整的人类全身皮肤上用针戳了几千个孔，覆盖每一个角落。”

“什么？”Sebastian模糊地说，不明白这是什么意思，“什么东西？”

“哦，我很肯定他完全是出于科学精神——总之他最终发现了一件事，人的身上有对角线。如果你按照这些线来切割，就会事半功倍。意想不到，是不是？实际上，这个就是整容的基础。”

_你也想修理一下你的脸吗？_ Sebastian晕乎乎地想，已经不再在乎，看着Valentini收拾急救箱，最后一次感觉他似乎错过了某种非常重要的东西。但是Sebastian坐着，昏昏欲睡，大脑像海绵一样浸透了倦意，四肢铅块一样沉重。他感觉自己身上仿佛正在不断地掉下各种碎片，散落在地板上。

他已经到达了极限。

“我不明白。”Sebastian说。

“也是，不过我知道的是，如果不是有一个非常坚定的念头，没人可以完成那样的事情。真的很麻烦，那些苦工……你都想象不到。”急救箱的盖子盖上，Valentini看向他，“请喝光你的酒，好吗？毕竟你这么喜欢它。”

听起来很有道理，也没什么理由不那么做。所以Sebastian就那么做了。他松开手，放下空酒杯。但那种干渴的感觉无法停止，在那些黑暗的念头浮现之前，很快他就会再需要一杯。

但是现在他已经清洗干净，包扎完毕，而且被酒精抚慰。在这几分钟里面，他没事，几近神志清醒。

Sebastian看着Valentini穿过黑暗的房间，把急救箱放进柜子里面。他在整理某种东西，准备着什么，拿出一大张毯子和几卷钢丝。Valentini看起来镇定自若，但他看起来有点太井井有条了。 _这房间里面真是太暗了。为什么会这么暗？_

_因为这样的话，在外面就看不到房间里面到底有几个人了。_ Sebastian脑海里面，一个细微的声音告诉他。

_我的枪在哪里？_ 他突然想到，接着意识到自己有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

_我的枪在哪里？为什么我会觉得我需要它？_

“我的枪在哪儿？”他说。

“和你的衣服在一起，很安全。”Valentini说，头也不回。

他的枪，他的衣服……还有他的证件。所有的碎片缓慢地汇拢，展示出了真相。 _喀哒。_

就像那样，Sebastian终于明白了，伴随着一种仿佛渗透了骨髓的寒意。

“你要对我做什么？”他说，几乎感觉到释然。

缓慢地，Valentini回过头来。

“一些事情。”他说，面带微笑。

“你喂我吃了什么？”Sebastian继续问道，挣扎了起来，但他的身体拒绝移动。短暂的明晰和震惊过去了之后，愤怒飞快地淹没了他。

“现在？还没有。哦，你是说……啊，只是酒而已。探长，你很容易，所以不需要更多的。”Valentini摇头，他的声音里面几乎带着一丝同情。缓慢地，他走了过来，手里拿着什么东西。Sebastian继续挣扎，摔下了椅子，喘着气，开始爬行。他看到Valentini蹲了下来，感觉到一只手按在他的后颈上。Sebastian抬起头，看向Valentini的脸。

一块湿润的手帕捂到Sebastian的鼻子和嘴上。他试着推开，但布料压了下来，他闻到了熟悉的气味，甜腻的味道，氯仿。 _所以这就是他的作案手法，外行人的技巧。_ Sebastian想着，挣扎着，咒骂着， _毁损和雨水抹去了痕迹，初学者的运气。我是对的。我一直都是对的。_

他失去了知觉。

一片黑暗。

好冷。

醒来的时候，Sebastian发现自己在一个很奇怪的房间里面，视野所见都是没有厚度的白色，寒意逼人。有一会儿，在剧烈的头痛和平稳的晕眩之间，他以为自己是在精神病院里，困在一间墙壁和地板上包着软垫的禁闭室里面。但是随着思维逐渐清晰，Sebastian意识到自己正赤裸地坐在一把扶手椅上，身上披着一块毯子，四肢都被很宽的皮带捆住了。

周围之所以都是白色，是因为他正处在一个冷藏库里面。

Sebastian的嘴里发干。在有限的视角里面，他看到了其他的同伴……就挂在周围的天花板上。

没法计数。Sebastian不能确定那些可移式动铁钩上到底有几个人，又被切割成了几个部分。

而在他正对面的墙壁上，黏着一墙连着眼眶切下来的眼睛。

连环杀手的巢穴。

_冷冻所以血液循环变慢……所以才没有足够的血液……所以才有足够的处理时间……所以犯罪实验室才没能找到更多的痕迹证据，_ Sebastian的嘴里有种腐烂的味道，感觉一阵作呕，他的腹部上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，寒意随着脚趾逐渐地弥漫上来。Sebastian呻吟了一声，小幅度地移动了一下脚踝，发现双脚都已经麻木了。冷藏库内的温度接近零下。 _很快我就会冻死，_ Sebastian疲倦地意识到讽刺之处， _而我血液里的酒精含量高到……很可能我不会感到任何痛苦。_

他再挣扎了一次，毫无用处，头痛变得更加剧烈，伴随着阵阵呕意。

_Myra_ _。_ Sebastian想着，继续扭动肩膀挣扎， _Lilly_ _。Myra_ _和Lilly_ _。_

_至少，现在她们不用在新闻的头条上看到我的相片了。_

这个念头比他想象的更有抚慰性。

让人更加作呕。

随着沉重的金属摩擦声，冷藏库的门开了。

Valentini拉着一台平板车走了进来，上面堆满了器材。他让门半关着，然后在墙上装上了一盏LED灯，转过来，打开，对准Sebastian。Sebastian眯起眼睛，试图避开光线，脑袋一阵又一阵地刺痛。他看着Valentini有条不紊地架起三脚架，装上一台用塑料袋包起来的相机。Valentini拆掉相机的电池，握在手里。

“现在就放开我。”Sebastian说，声音破碎。他虚张声势，“否则你会很后悔。”

“放心，你不会死的。”Valentini说，答非所问。他继续布置一些看起来像是拍照用的器材，架起一人高的白色板子和灯箱，“不过你也许会丢掉一根手指或者几根脚趾，或者耳朵？我个人觉得是可以接受的附带损伤。嗯……是的。”

过了差不多一分钟，Sebastian才意识到Valentini唠叨着的是冻伤。寒冷和酒精让他思维缓慢。Sebastian又奋力挣扎了一次，感觉愤怒和厌倦，Valentini看了他一眼，脸上露出不悦的表情。Sebastian硬吞了一口唾沫之后终于冷静了下来，观察Valentini的行动。

“你要做什么？”Sebastian问。

“创作。请不要乱动。否则我得再调整角度，而你冻掉脚趾的几率会更大。”

“你知道这件事不可能会这么简单地结束。”

Valentini没有回答。相反地，他退后一步，举起手，对着Sebastian比划了一下，然后满意地点了点头。他朝Sebastian走过来。Sebastian下意识地朝后仰了一下，但是收效甚微。Valentini站到他面前，摘下一只手套，然后手指伸向他的脸。Sebastian猛地一挣，但没能咬到他，Valentini用另外一只手猛击Sebastian的喉咙，Sebastian退缩了，剧烈地咳嗽，眼睛里面满是泪水。

“我发现你对无谓的事情有一种异常的执着，探长，”Valentini说，脸上满是恼怒，“行行好，下次行动之前，想想你的手指和耳朵。”

在Sebastian能回答之前，Valentini割断了Sebastian额上的缝线，然后用力挤压了一下伤口。

血几乎是立刻就涌了出来，Sebastian尖锐地吸进一口气，飞快淌下的血滴到他的胸膛上。他感觉困惑而且混乱，但依然足够愤怒到跐起牙齿，使劲挣扎，试图撞到Valentini。血溅到Sebastian的鼻梁和嘴里面，但Valentini无动于衷，只是退后一步，歪着头观察他。Sebastian左右扭动，椅子在坚硬的地板上吱嘎作响，他看着Valentini从口袋里面掏出了什么东西……然后他一个箭步上前，一只手抓着Sebastian的下巴，拇指按住嘴角。Sebastian的嘴唇被迫分开，Valentini把一整管温热的液体都灌了进去。

Sebastian干呕了一声，但他的下颚被控制着，什么都没能吐出来。

沉默之中，没人移动。过了好一会儿，Sebastian眨了眨眼，觉得头晕目眩，一种奇怪的欢欣感弥漫开来。他再次干呕了一声，低下沉重的脑袋。Sebastian的手脚都抬不起来，很沉重，仿佛不再属于他自己了。一阵迷雾笼罩了他的头脑，拆分开了意识，思维依然存在，但是变得很奇怪，像是试图在水下思考问题。

他的身体动弹不得，仿佛不再属于他。

“好多了。”Valentini说，自得而傲慢，“我终于可以开始工作了。”

一只手触碰Sebastian的脸颊。他迷惑地看着对面的那个人。Sebastian眨眼，迷雾散去了一瞬间，然后再次笼罩。Sebastian身上的毛毯被揭了下来，一阵鸡皮疙瘩从他的前臂蔓延而上。他好奇地看着，依然动弹不得。

“你要……你要对我做什么？”他说，挣扎着吐出脑中的碎片。

“就像我之前说的，创作。”

“头上……砍头？”

“啊，不。很可惜，恐怕你的身份救了你，探长。”Valentini退后一步，他拿出电池，装回相机上，“谁能猜到一个到处乱闯的巡警其实是个大人物呢？看来我的计划也不是万无一失。”

“……砍头…………”Sebastian努力，试图复述作案手法。

“不要担心，你的脑袋会呆在原处。”Valentini说，脸隐没在相机后面。Sebastian喘息着，透过沉重的眼皮看去，阴影之中，Valentini看起来仿佛一个脑袋被替换成了相机的怪物，扭曲的独眼锁定了Sebastian。

Sebastian感觉到了一瞬的恐惧，但是接下来的是空白的、恒久的死寂，被寒冷模糊。他只是想不起为什么他还要在意。这一切显得过于平庸和样板化，激不起更多的东西。 _就等待结束吧，_ 他木然地想，不会比其他的事情更困难。

快门闪了几下。

“完美。”Valentini拆下相机，自言自语，“我要把这个取名叫Prey……你懂吗？嗯，至于你的死亡，我找到了其他的办法记录。”

Sebastian抬起眼，茫然地看向他。

他走了过来，握住Sebastian的手，暖意透了过来，一阵发痒。困惑掠过Sebastian迟钝的脑海，不明白Valentini要做什么。

Valentini分开他的食指和中指，露出已经变成了深褐色的烧伤。烧伤已经痊愈了大半，粉色的新生皮肤覆盖了一部分下面的脂肪层，但是伤疤边缘依然焦黑，保持着碎裂的形状。

“是在没有掐掉烟头的情况下睡着了吗？好危险的习惯，”Valentini说，举起了相机。

Sebastian的喉咙里面响起一声抗拒的声音，但是没能否定他。就像这样，Valentini得到了答案，脸上的神情因为顿悟而变得专注而喜悦。他拿起了相机，恶心的、病态的单调重复强迫性行为。Sebastian明白了将要发生什么。

他的呼吸急促了起来，羞耻和焦虑和愤怒和恐怖烧灼着胸膛。Sebastian依然动弹不得，无法控制身体，不管肌肉怎么扭动，反抗依然毫无成效。

镜头靠近Sebastian，对准了他的手指之间的缝隙。

缓慢地，Sebastian坐在那里，却感觉自己正在下沉；沉过了地板、沉到更深之处、沉到了那个他一直都独自困在里面的地方，一个不见天日的监狱。他的胸膛深处是一个焦黑的坑洞，现在已经被发现，暴露在别人的眼睛下面。

Sebastian惊讶于自己居然还有最后一件东西可以失去。

“你已经死了，是不是？”Valentini说，说出了那个事实。他的脸再一次消失在相机后面，“不要担心，我会拍下来的。”

他说得自信，而且带着瘾君子一样的狂喜。Sebastian颤抖，体会着被狂怒烧灼殆尽的感受，被夺走最后一丝尊严的这一瞬间如此漫长，仿佛永无尽头。最终，Sebastian看着那根细长的手指移动，覆盖在快门上。

Sebastian失去了力气，最后一次闭上了眼睛。

他不必去看。

咔嚓。

一阵白光。

然后就是仁慈的黑暗。

\--

和提交给KCPD意外报告上填写的不一样，是Sebastian自己发现着火的。

在他搬进那间位于市中心的一居室公寓时，就用一把改刀拆掉了烟雾报警器。所以，那天在他躺下之后，一直到床单都烧了起来，Sebastian才被惊醒。他躺在那里，一动不动，因为加班27小时和那天稍早的时候喝的一整瓶野火鸡而昏昏沉沉。Sebastian看着火光闪烁，黑色的烟雾充满了整个卧室，不知道从何而来的火焰似乎包围了他。真相是：一时之间，Sebastia不能确定自己是不是在做梦。他已经太过于熟悉这样的场景。

总是这样，总是同一个房间，总是这么多烟雾，总是迟了一步。

最终惊醒他的是右手食指那仿佛被硬割下来一样的疼痛，Sebastian跳下了床，然后发疯一样地扑灭了火，接着发了好一会儿楞，才打电话给房东，消防队和急诊室。这件事最终定性为Sebastian不小心把烟灰抖到了地毯上，房东因为没有检查烟雾警报器而配合他撒谎，没有人需要知道真相。

他去了急诊室包扎，提交意外报告后得到了两天假期。Joseph劝他去看心理医生，Sebastian拒绝了，非常清楚如果再来一次这样的事情，他很可能无法幸存。但他也同样清楚，即使Joseph过于了解他，也绝对不可能知道事情的真相。

到头来，没有人需要知道他躺在燃烧的床上，想着自己得到了另外一次机会。这一次，他可以追上那些消失在黑暗中的人们，那些他渴望着再见一次的人。

那是罪恶到了极点的想法，不是吗？

没有人需要知道。

\--

_好暗。_

_为什么会这么暗？_

_什么时候这一切才能停下来？_

 

 

_TBC_

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢Ting老师的校对，我简直就是个马虎大王……


End file.
